


Everybody love you

by ximi



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximi/pseuds/ximi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brock Rumlow不是Hydra的卧底特工，是白目土豪Tony Stark的表弟，这放浪不羁的情胚来纽约投奔他的土豪表兄。Tony Stark是个生冷不忌的情场高手，他被他带着浪漫风情的表弟吸引，对他意图不诡。</p><p>James Buchanan Barnes现任复仇者团队的外援，外表和能力为电影版Winter Soldier，性格为70年前那个有点坏有些纨绔的花花公子</p><p>Steve Rogers复仇者的灵魂人物，为人正直但是感情世界一塌糊涂，就是外表迷死人，说起话来让人想抽（对女性而言），和青梅竹马James“狼狈为奸”<br/>尽量发展成一个万人迷+三个大野狼的模式，总体欢快向，性格会OCC，Tony和Brock会发展成作死双侠。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

正文

[Hi，亲爱的Tony表兄！我是你的表弟Brock Rumlow！我目前要离开我旅居的法国，去纽约找你，能给我你现在所在的地址？]看着自己的E-mail里一段自称他表弟的人发来的消息，后面还附着一张图片。

Stark Industries的拥有者Tony Stark闭着眼按揉着睛明穴，他觉得自己的太阳穴在蹦蹦跳跳个不停歇，这是个搭讪？还是从遥远的文艺气浓重的法兰西来的，难道是哪次他在宣传stark industries的产品时的倾慕者？

他是下午以对战外星侵略者的谨慎才从布置严密的会场偷溜出来，估计现在Virginia'Pepper' Potts他的CEO昵称小辣椒，一定憋着满肚子怒火的盘算着怎么收拾她那个没正经形的雇主，Tony打了个寒颤又揉着发疼的头。

余光看见图片旁边用特别醒目的字写着Brock Rumlow，呵呵，喝着咖啡的天才+疯狂科学家拉出了一道优雅的笑容。最近过得太过无聊了！看看这个想出低劣搭讪办法的家伙长什么样子权当消遣消遣。

点开图片，那张图片像幅画卷一样从上到下显露出上面的图像。那是个黑发棕眼的男人，健康的麦田色皮肤，深邃的眼窝、棱角分明的俊郎脸孔，再搭上他短碎的胡须显得这个人既优雅又风情。带着典型中欧贵族绅士的感觉，这种很男人不娘但又不过分硬朗的感觉很对Tony的胃口，优雅的笑容慢慢变得淫邪。

打开留言板快速敲上一句话：你准备什么时候来找我？然后大爷般的翘起二郎腿，悠闲地端着精致的瓷杯抿了口咖啡，背还没靠上真皮座椅背一条消息就回了过来。

[我已经搭乘上飞往美国的航班了，你只要告诉我具体地址，我去找你就可以了！]嚯，这小伙子还挺心急！风风火火地打了一行地址，点击了发送。

“Mr Stark，这个好喝吗？”“Stark总裁，你看这个还满意吗？”各色的男女围绕在小个子的西装土豪身边。

喝酒喝得High到一定程度的富豪满面红光地盯着旁边暴露美女的胸傻笑，女人心领神会地将低胸衣拉得更低，隐隐能看见淡粉的乳晕。染得色彩鲜艳的长指甲抚上带着胡茬的脸，向后伸去并用力将那颗混合着银丝的棕色脑袋按进自己的双峰间，巨型双球上下一阵剧烈波动。

“Mr Stark，感觉怎么样？”女人涂着显眼色彩的唇彩红得像是在往下滴血

“嗯，好香，舒服。”用力吸了口气被浓烈的香气熏得头更晕了，“嘿嘿，软软滴~”

“Mr Stark！你好坏呀！”在巨乳上揉捏的爪子让女人春心荡漾，可是土豪仍旧玩得相当开心，然后一猛子扎回了女人的胸脯上。“哇！Mr Stark！你这是想蓄意谋杀呀！”虽然被硕大的丰乳阻挡了大部分冲撞，但那让男人看了鼻血横流、女人见了羡慕妒忌恨的傲然豪乳震颤起来也荡得胸疼。

“还灰常有，嗝~弹性。”侧过脸，打了个响响的酒嗝土豪话都快说不利落了

“Wow！Mr Stark~”花花公子竟然顺手扒下女人的胸衣一口吞住了暴露在空气里的乳头，然后像个婴儿一样嘬了起来，然后一句话气得女人半死。

“咦~怎么没有牛奶？”还颇认真地向外挤了挤，结果不但没喝着牛奶，还差点被被女人一巴掌抽得把刚喝进去的酒都吐出来

“你要喝牛奶就TMD去找头母牛！”气愤的女人拎起手提包不留情地拍在醉鬼脑袋上绝尘而去，周围一片压抑的嘲笑声，不知是笑女人的自讨没趣还是在笑富豪的酒后失态。

“What！Stark那个王八蛋又给我跑去夜店鬼混！还喝得像一瘫烂泥！”愤怒的女声穿过话筒，像警钟一样敲击着在场的所有清醒着的人

“告诉我地址！我派司机去把这丢人的东西弄回来！”被怒气冲天的女声惊到，打电话叫人的服务员火速报出地址

“好的，谢谢。”切断电话，现Stark Industries的首席执行官Pepper Potts在盘算着回来怎么抽得这不争气的家伙漫天飞舞

“Wow~这里的夜店样子看来高端、大气、上档啊。”一个穿着便装的黑发男人站在店前感叹，随意的宽松休闲裤，白T恤黑色大衣一条卡其色的粗棉布围巾随意地围在颈间，打扮虽然不精致但也很有Fashion的感觉

“他可真是个烧包，开个这么拉风臭屁的跑车！”奥迪R8超级跑车，车型流畅美观全黑的车身更是一个字——Cool！真应该在出来找他前向他高端的AI管家要个他的，哪怕是联络方式，也不至于像现在这般都不知道要去具体的哪个地方找人！

“Hi，这位先生！”突然出现的声音吓得趴在车窗上向里张望的人一头直接拉在了车窗上

“……”来人一脸黑线，这要是偷车贼也太不专业了，而且是个干活不利索的笨贼

“Wow~”捂着被撞到的额头男人眼角有些湿漉，看来这一下子磕得够劲。“怎么你走路都没声音的？吓得我的玻璃心碎了一地”

“……”来人更是无言以对

“对了，这位潇洒的美男，你知道Tony Stark在哪里吗？”听到被人褒奖来人瞬间对这人的好感度提升了

“Mr Stark。”听到熟悉的名字来人站直了身体，“你是来接他的司机？”

“Um……”转了下眼珠，“是的，我来接他，请带个路。”微微一笑，异域风情让眼前的男人看起来线条温和多了

“请跟我来。”比了个手势不自觉地完全放松了对身份不明人士的戒心

“这是……”满屋都是难闻的酒气，一个穿着价格不菲西装的不算高大的男人四脚八杈地趴在地上

“Mr Stark喝醉了，所以你可能需要帮忙。”带他进来的人帮忙扶起醉得不醒人事的人，两人将Stark扶出了门。

“帅哥，谢谢你了，接下来交给我吧。”将酒鬼塞进副驾驶，“你这么体贴，一定会成为不少女性的理想结婚对象的。”对着小伙子眨了下眼，搞得年轻人被说得脸红了一阵

“宝贝儿~你要开车送我回家么？”脖子一沉手一歪，紧急刹车

“Oh,shit！Tony！你想害我们出车祸么？”由于急刹车，土豪已经贴在车窗上当壁纸了

“唔！”坐稳身体，看着男人脸上一片均匀的红印子，怎么看怎么好笑。“Bad Boy！”食指轻挑地一划司机的脸蛋，满是酒气的嘴就伸过来了

“咦~你满嘴的酒气，去亲车窗吧！”猛地向下缩身让富豪妥妥地吻上了驾驶座旁的车窗，“你顺便用酒精帮车窗消消毒！”

“宝贝儿~你的皮肤真光滑，就是，有点硬。”这家伙的酒品不是一般的差

“Yeah，我另一边脸更想让你亲。”一只手指擦着Tony的鼻梁横穿他的视线指向另一侧车窗，“嘣”地一声闷响，醉鬼的嘟起的嘴巴听话地贴在了另一侧玻璃上

“Oh Jesus!你还真是重耶！真没看出来，你不仅不高还满身都是肉，果然疏于锻炼……啊，你干吗咬我？”脖子上那口咬得应该见血了

“你可以说我败、可以说我花，但绝不可以说我矮！”将扶着他进来的人按在墙壁上，“不然我就……”

“不然你就怎么样？”挑眉看着眼前的稀泥

“我就……扶我一把”天旋地转的土豪连站立都成问题，自己像无尾熊依赖桉树那样抱着眼前人，结果还是糊在了地上。

“哇！”一股股酒精吐在地上后，自己又把呕吐的东西覆盖在身下。一旁的男人咋着嘴摇头，那身衣服真是毁了！

“哇！你干吗？”醉鬼突然蹦起来，那又是口水又是酒精呕吐物的嘴巴撞在了他的胸口上，一路带着酒味和异味的水渍在白T恤上非常明显

好不容易把自己和醉鬼身上被Tony祸害的脏衣物脱掉，他已经累得满头大汗了，这家伙死沉死沉的！将醉鬼浸泡在浴缸里，还好土豪就是土豪家里的浴缸足够大，男人将自己也沉进热水里享受着热水驱塞去乏的感觉。

“呜啊~”什么东西缠上了他的腰！失去重心一口水沧进肺里

“哇~宝贝儿~你真的很——辣！我捡到宝了！”醉鬼跑来搂住他的腰，眼神色眯眯地打量着他泡在水里光裸的身躯

“我当然知道我很——辣。”Tony的手已经开始不老实地在他胸前游移了，在手指划过乳尖时他颤了一下，不愧是情场高手。“你想跟我做？”带着情色的挑起眼角，对方马上点头在要吻上他之前被他挡住了

“我，不要跟醉鬼做！”优雅地一推手将Tony推回水里，开始给他清洗起来，“而且我飞了快一天，很累了，天大的事等我睡一觉醒了再说！”

“真是醉鬼啊，刚才还猴急地想做，现在一着床就睡着了。”掀起被子另一边钻进去，反正他现在只想睡一觉，不想去找其他客房了，反正管家大人已经默许他和Tony近距离呆在一起了。

第二天，和宿醉头痛做抗争的Tony庆幸自己没有被小辣椒收拾得缺胳膊断腿，但身旁的另一个身体让Tony燃起了警戒。竟然有人进到他的卧室！而且Jarvis没有发出警告采取措施！

是个男人，还裸着上身！Tony脸色菜青地掀起被子检查自己，没有伤没有不适，胸前的反应堆也还安稳地闪烁着光辉。难道？掀开对方的被子，全裸的！身子还有些潮湿的感觉！手鬼使神差地伸向尾椎末端的缝隙

“Wow,wow~你掀我被子，现在还企图偷摸我屁股？”男人的棕色眼睛像琥珀一样柔和明亮，从某个角度上像是致命的绿眸，他身材真棒吞了口口水

“你要是想摸就直说，我会大方让你摸！老表！”男人鄙夷他这种偷偷摸摸的做法？不是！这里是Stark Industries，Tony Stark的私人住宅他才是不请自来者！

“说，你目的是什么？还有你怎么进来的？你说老婊是什么意思？”两手齐用力握住男人的脖子，他是没穿战甲但是他也学习过格斗对付普通人还不成问题，“你才感觉更像是婊，小婊子。”

“……”男人被他掐得脸色绯红，反手上来按住他肩缝一阵猝不及防的酸痛来袭，男人挣脱了他的掌控

“我说你抽哪门子的疯啊！你干吗骂人呐！”男人看起来很气愤

“是你先说我婊的好吧。”理直气壮地顶回去

“我说的是表，表兄！我是Brock Rumlow！你表弟！我从欧洲飞过来找你，不是想让你掐死我的！”男人揉着他无端被掐出印的脖子，扁扁嘴“而且你还骂我婊子！”

“表表表，表弟？”Tony的嘴巴张得都快能塞进两个整个鸡蛋了

“我给你发过邮件呐，地址还是你自己给我的！”这混蛋都忘记这事了？“我已经让你管家提取过我的DNA了，他把结果都做出来了，你就是我表兄。”一张白纸糊到了土豪的脸上

“结果我到了，你非但没去接机不说。我自己找过来，Jarvis说你去夜店了，所以我就去那找你了。”他明显不在状态的表兄在看着检查报告，上面醒目地写着他们有血缘关系，“结果我带回的酒鬼差点掐死我！早知道我就不拦着那个气愤的美女让她直接掐死你就好了！”

“Pepper，Tony今早怎么又没出席会议？”复仇者的Leader美国队长眉头紧锁，虽然迎来了暂时的和平。钢铁侠选择了退役，但毕竟不能太掉以轻心

“队长，别提那个混蛋！”一提起那个败家玩意，Pepper就一脑门子的气

“Stark小子又去哪鬼混去了吧，趋着年轻还能动，得赶快。”一个有着金刚铁臂的英俊男人带着和那张脸不太匹配的纨绔笑容

“你才跟他性格相配，你们两在一起合适。”Pepper苦恼地叹着气，这不就是前车之鉴

“错了，小姑娘。”那个年轻的男人一副老人家的口气，“他该叫我叔叔，而且……”男人慢悠悠走到在看文件的美国队长身边，一把搂住他，文件撒了一地，“我的青梅竹马是这金发美人儿！”

“James Buchanan Barnes！”严厉的声音响起，“你不要误导年轻人！”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hoa!难道你更倾向于Red Skull！”美国队长的脸色直逼红骷髅，“Wa!看你反应Steve!真被我说中了！你太伤我心了！”夸张地瞪着惊奇的精灵大眼，肉做的手掌紧紧捂住胸口，一副让恋人背叛了悲痛欲绝模样！

“Bucky!你胡说什么！”这场面逼得久经沙场的美国队长无比尴尬，但是他好友就是一副你伤透我易碎小心肝的表情

“ 我有胡说？”墨蓝色的大眼里真的闪出了水光，然后大男人把头抵在了曲线玲珑的红发女子肩上，带着浓重的鼻音“Natasha，Steve他对我不忠，他果然是有了死忠级追求者就抛弃朋友的货！”

“B……”Steve真的不想再跟他那不着调的老朋友废话了，他当初真应该听大家的建议，如果Winter Soldier不能完全恢复成Bucky就让他维持原样也没什么不好，至少神盾内战终结后不会再有人别有用心地将他当武器了。但是他还是契而不舍地将完整的Bucky寻了回来，但没想到现代的影响让吸收能力本就强大的Bucky变得比以前还顽劣，他应该去当演员

“你看，美国队长的青梅竹马、军中秘友、绯闻男友、世纪好基友，你说我哪个名声没落着？”和对面小巧的女性一个个掰着手指头点数，Tony你给他一只性能更加强大的金属左臂他就这么用了，Steve在心里吐嘈老友的不务正业。“最主要的是，他还当着我劈腿！”

“Winter Soldier!”气得Steve都改回官方敌对称呼了，绝对的有史以来第一次，他很想把他朋友的脸拍到和他的盾一样的造型

“Nat,你看看，他还凶我！”咬着嘴鹿仔水汪汪的大眼要出水了“AO！Tash!”捂着后脑勺看着纤纤玉手落下

“Bucky,你再演下去就可耻了！”女性看着比她高出一头多的男人，“Steve是再帮我报你害我告别比基尼的仇”掀起衣摆，一道丑陋的伤疤打破了堪称完美的细腰，做了个无奈的请罪表情一直炮语连珠的中士闭上了大喇叭嘴

“Natasha，是Bucky不对在先……”红发女王的手扶上了甜心的俊脸，吓得美国队长噤了声。越过女性的头顶，他看到老友用口形说着：你快亲她一个

“虽然你说过我穿比基尼也不会好看。”女性叹气摇了摇头，周围一片唏嘘真是不懂女人心！Natasha不愧是复仇者中的女神，一件事同时揶揄了两个传奇，美国队长被女王轻柔的动作摸得直缩脖子

“队长，您老人家能别缩脖子么？”一个金毛的短发年轻男人冲了进来，顺道向嘴里塞了一块饼干，一连串含糊不清的字符伴随着饼干沫

"Clint，你先把饼干给我咽下去，口条倒利落了再说。"把自己靠进了美国队长僵硬的怀抱，手指卷绕着自己的红色发梢，看着号称鹰眼的家伙眼睛都不转弯了

“队长他还背着盾，再配上缩脖子的动作，像忍者神龟。”说完马上离开美国队长能力能及的范围内

“Clint！”“哈哈，有才呀，你说他是哪只龟？”喇叭男的开关又调到ON上了

“Bucky！”这年轻人不像话，Bucky又是个为老不尊的，那个小的乐滋滋地嚼着饼干

“Oh~My Honey!”笑得甜中带痞的中士踏着优雅的华尔兹舞步飘移过去，将Natasha绅士地牵出了Steve的怀抱，带着她跳起了弦彩的小舞步。“Nat！你觉得我今天晚上打扮成Dracula怎么样？”

“我还认为你会提意让我扮成Bloody Mary呢？”美女笑容迷到在场男士们

"你装扮个全新的Bloody Mary，穿着露腰装让所有男人跪倒你脚下。"Bucky说得慷慨激昂，但他忘了他害得这魔鬼身材的女神从此告别的露腰装

红发美女一脚踩上不正经中士的脚面，“Sorry，舞步走错了！”

看到老友抱着被尖细的鞋跟“不小心“踩到的脚，并且张着嘴无声的尖叫Steve心情别提多爽快了！惹什么人，都不能惹能力强大的女人

"Natasha穿着不露腰的比露腰的好看。"Clint面部扭曲的看着自家Leader

"Steve，原来你万圣节是要扮成忍者龟的是吗？"纤细的柳叶眉一挑

“哇哈哈哈！！”Clint抱着肚子沿着墙沿下滑，还挤出了几滴眼泪，“我不行了~”

“噗噗~”本来在无声呐喊的某人脸部也在不断抽筋，在痛苦与爆笑之间不断切换

“嘿！哥们儿，你脚不疼了？”一直默不做声的Sam忍不住揶揄着那个既报销过他一对翅膀，又给Natasha一道破坏女神美感的伤疤，还以调戏美国队长为乐的某个老不正经

“你这不会飞的猎鹰，别胡说！疼，疼得我还在抽筋。”在美女带着压迫的笑容看过来时，Bucky马上切回了Winter Soldier模式麻木着一张俊脸抱好他的脚

“其实我提意，咱们几个不带面具的可以扮起来。像队长和中士他们当自己的角色就行啊，到时应该扮成他们的人也会有，反正现在万圣节也不止限于扮鬼怪吧。”Sam的话刹时让全场静悄悄，“怎么了各位？不用听我的。”

“这个主意好像能行得能通？”美女一巴掌拍得吃货小子一口没入口的饼干掉在了地上，Clint差点惋惜得给他的饼干至一段悼词

“可能扮成他们应该大多是小孩子吧，就是有成年人能以假乱真的也应该不会有几个。”

"所以只是个提意"

“让他们本色出演扮几下年前那两个老兵呗，绝对的亡者归来！Tasha我错了……”Natasha拧着某认吃不认打家伙的耳朵让男人惨叫连连，胡闹归胡闹，但是悲痛的前尘过往还是尽量不要挂在嘴边

“Tony，快给我死起来！”在闹剧开始前回到Stark Industries的Pepper将睡得味美香甜没有一点形象的总裁踢下了床

“有，有入侵者进来了！”没醒过来的土豪从地上跳起来准备反击，一个枕头飞过来正中面门

“要真是刺杀你的人你早就死了几百回了！”Pepper无语对她这个不在实验室或是脱掉铠甲就智商下滑到负值的花花公子男友，“你表弟人呢？”

“不是睡在那边？他上哪去了？”睁开眼的Tony反问起女友

“你不是负责照顾人的吗？”没有翻白眼的力气了，当初不是这个小伙子，她真有心把她总裁男友掐死再把尸体当旗吊在Stark Industries门前的心都有了。“你照顾的结果就是人不见了？”这混蛋以照顾表弟为借口，将大小一切事务推得干干净净，当他的CEO和女友容易吗！

“小辣椒，我们现在去找，啊……”“啊……”Tony啊了半天没有下文了“那小子叫什么来着？”

“Oh,Jesus！你还是不是表哥？”另一个枕头炸弹轰到透逗的脑袋上“Brock.”那小伙子给她的第一印象还不错，比自家这个着调

“记忆力减退了，Brock！”在Pepper发动下一波攻击之前，Tony倒腾着小短腿跑开了

“怪了，没人？这么大人不可能走丢啊！”找了好几个客房都没见人，最后还是看不过自家主人像没脑袋的苍蝇般到处乱撞的管家大人伸出援手，Jarvis传过的影像显示Rumlow拿着一个大包匆匆忙忙跑进一个离卧室最远的洗手间去了。

“坏了，一定是找不着回来的路了”说完Tony就冲了出去，他似乎忘了万能管家能做到的事，Jarvis不提示也不阻拦，让自家主人多活动活动也挺好

“Hi，小子，怎么一声不响地跑来这里？害得我一通儿好找！”跑得呼哧带喘的土豪撑住门框，他找的人并没有回答他而是背对着他在捣鼓什么

“Hi!”拍在前面的人肩上，入眼的却是一张带着缝补痕迹的灰蓝色脸

“哇啊！”以为遇到亡魂的Tony一脚踩在地上的肥皂上面整个人就悲剧了，后脑磕得一片钝痛，“有鬼，Pepper！”一指扶起他的拼缝人偶，光荣地眼前一黑，再开眼又是那张拼凑的脸，阴魂不散！

“冤魂复仇也得找对人！不关Pepper的事，有什么事冲我来！”张开手臂以母鸡护孩子的趋势将女友挡住，在女士面前就是怕鬼也不能显出来！

“你真是愧心事干多了，老表！”连人鬼都分不清了，Rumlow无奈地只能用眼白来看他表兄

“你怎么知道我叫老表，不对！嗷……”这一击是来自身后，Pepper的手掌气势潇洒地打过男友受伤的后脑，Tony就是越打越开窍

“Pepper，咱们应该两人对一鬼，不能内讧！”身下的床单突然被撤走，Tony重心不稳一下摔到了Pepper身上

“老表，想亲未来表嫂也不用亲得这么猛烈吧！”那个拼凑人偶挂着恶作剧得逞的笑容看着二人

“Brock!”把压在自己身上的土豪呼下去，不正常的红晕出现在冷静的女CEO脸上

“看刚才的精彩表现。不关Pepper的事，有什么事冲我来！”夸张地做了个老鹰捉小鸡游戏里精典的鸡妈妈动作，逗笑了女性。“老表还是相当爱护表嫂你的！”拼凑人把自己也摔上床，挤眉弄眼地向着“患难夫妻”笑

“Happy Halloween！”双手举高欢呼，Pepper无奈地推开了那个灰绿的脸，不明就理的Tony维持趴在地上的姿态看着两人

"表嫂，是说老表高智商到生活不能自理了么？连万圣节也像头一次听说？"果然他这天才是自封的吧！

“Tony这人除了智商，一无可取。”土豪的CEO大人对他盖棺定论了

“谁说我一无可取！”被忽视的土豪一跃而起，“表弟，晚上我就带你去扮鬼游街！”他活跃表弟突然贴在他眼前的拼接脸孔，土豪又惊得一屁股坐回了地上拍起地毯上一层绒毛。

“你别突然出现吓我！”“老表你干多少见不得人的事害怕被吓？”

“算算，你扮的这个是？”Tony截住了Rumlow的话题，他做得见不得人的事多了去了，当然不能全都让小辣椒知道

“这么著名的 The Modern Prometheus你都不知道？你是地球上长大的吗？”“科学怪人”鄙夷这个天才科学家

“Fuck！还真是那个8具尸体拼凑出来的东西！”这个谁不知道？

“什么叫东西？它可是人类史上的又一个奇迹！”“奇什么迹！”“人类创造生命的奇迹喽！”他看着Tony,一动不动地看着他表哥

“你，你用这张脸盯着人看很渗人的，你想说什么？”这家伙妆画得也太逼真了，血了麻糊的脸皮外翻着的肉

“老表，你能扮什么？”手托住自己的下巴，摩挲着自己短短的胡须，估计这连妆都画不好的土豪扮什么砸什么牌子

“只有你想不到的，没有我Tony Stark办不到的，说！”一连几次被这小子看扁，真当Stark Industries的拥有者吃素的

“那你扮科学怪人的好朋友怎么样？”认真提出建议，轻佻的神色出现在Tony脸上

“说吧，狼人吸血鬼还是什么别的！”有什么难度

“透明人。”Pepper发出声轻笑，这臭小子一定是故意整我！Tony Stark不是神奇四侠中的隐形女！但是隐形装置他还能发明出来的，但为了这事用的话，得被那90多岁的老头子叨叨死！

“就说你办不到。”用小得意的声音听得Tony肝火四起

“不就是透明人，这还不容易。”他还真豁出去了！

“Stop！”以为小子知道自己提的条件无理退出了，“我可不跟脱光了出门催眠自己别人都看不见的人一起出去，会被当变态的！”

“你……”Tony觉得他的小胡子都快吹起来了

“这还真像是Tony能干出来的事。”Pepper冲Tony笑得温柔动人，让土豪真是没脾气

“Cousin,Here！”在转过脸的同时“滋滋”声响起，粘糊糊的东西就喷了Tony满头满脸，“老表，这是从你实验室边上拿的快干七彩喷漆，应该无毒无公害吧！”

“Brock Rumlow！”虽然是快干漆但是嘴里还是进了漆，还好他得瑟带了个平光镜，不然弄到眼睛里清理就麻烦了。摘下粘糊的眼镜，就只有眼睛部分不是和脸一样的光芒闪烁，但是他最新造型的平光镜已经成了小丑镜了！

“表嫂，你看表兄都记住我的全名了。”男人非常有先见之明地移动到了Pepper那里，“你看他扮彩虹风暴怎么样？”

“En Heng。”Pepper点头同意

“表嫂你不去吗？”调皮的笑容出现在30多岁男人的脸上竟不违和，竟然还会觉得可爱！

“遗憾我去不了。”pepper面上难掩失望，“没人像你表兄那样闲到蛋疼，我去的话那Stark Industries就得你表兄亲自留守掌舵了。”Tony果然吃瘪乖乖闭上了嘴

“那我们会少个引路仙女了。”一句话让Pepper温柔微笑

“晚上玩得快乐点，帮我盯着你表哥别让他惹乱子。”“Yes Ma'am！”Rumlow一个立正军礼逗得Pepper欢快地笑出来，一边被忽视得有点彻底的男友揪起Rumlow拎出了房间

走在大街上，各式各样的人，鬼怪卡通人物应有尽有。

“Tony?是你？”一个Peter Pan打扮的人走了过来，对着喷得像墙壁涂鸦的Tony左右上下打量

“Hi，小鸟儿~我不记得Peter Pan有吃货属性。”然后被来人夹住了脖子

“Hi，朋友，你是科学怪人？”Clint看到了Tony身边的人

“Yaeh！一个人类创造人类的奇迹。”新人不怕生，“兄弟，你干吗不扮精灵王子？你拿着弓箭！”

“抽签决定的，这也不是我的范儿呀。”搭上新人的肩，但被Tony把那只爪子打下去了，他家表弟怎么能让人随便搭？“Tony，你这扮像是？”

“彩虹风暴，彩色斑斓。”Rumlow轻拍Tony的前胸向Clint介绍着他胡谄出来的角色

“Brock Rumlow”伸出手，但没握到Clint的手就被一双手搂进了怀里

“这是我表弟，见到了。”Tony嘻皮笑脸地搂紧Rumlow垂在身前的双手，不让他有机会伸，在心里拿唾沫淹死他那报复心理极强的表兄

“啊哈，Tony这位是？”红发飘飘一身血红抹胸长裙的造型，Tony吹了声响亮的口哨

“血腥黑玛丽！Nat，亲爱的旧汤换新药。”花花公子的本性就是见着美的就往上贴

“为什么那位美丽女士腰部的透明纱还要围上一层束腰，故意为之？”Rumlow一眼就看出了那个束腰有点画蛇添足

“那是因为我腰部有道愈合不了的伤疤。”Clint的噤声手势还没来得及打，听力极好的Natasha已经转向这边了，完蛋了！今天已经有两个人为此遭殃了，现在又要加一个？

“Wait!黑玛丽！”一个漂亮的过肩摔，Tony像照片一样趴在地上了

“听了，有什么感想，Boy？”一指挑起不算高大强壮男人的下巴，像个气场强大的女王

“只是太遗憾了！”想后退但强势的女人不如他意，Sam已经做足从Natasha的铁拳下救人的准备了

“一定是美之女神也嫉妒你的美，所以才让你有道破坏美感的伤疤。”一手伸到血腥玛丽手心里，绅士地牵过并在手背印下一吻，“对吗？令类美的火之仙女？”

“你的话，我喜欢。”美女一手揽过他的腰，在灰绿色的脸蛋上留下一个鲜红的唇印

“Tasha，别咬在脸上，他以后还怎么找对象？”某彩色照片从地上爬起来，在看到只是个唇印时松了口气

“他是？”“我表弟。”“我喜欢！”“……”Tony只是拉起他表弟飞也似的跑开了，狼队友！

“看他宝贝的。”“花花公子也会专一？”“他也有今天！”

“Hi……”还没说出口，Tony又一猛子扎进了一个结实的胸膛，他很希望这是个妹子但触感告诉他是个汉子

“Steve，你是要扮南瓜灯还是假装神父？”金发蓝眼的甜心美人儿除了美国队长不会有第二个人有这个称呼

“Tony?你……”把自己喷得像个小孩用蜡笔涂的画，“这个是？”队长看土豪的眼神变得凌厉，又拐个好青年和他鬼混？

“我表弟，从欧洲来找我的？快叫叔叔！”一巴掌拍上“科学怪人”的后脑，一手指着眉角直蹦的美国队长

“老表，我看你是喷漆直接渗进脑子里了，你的面相可比这位帅哥像大叔高了好几个等级。”Steve一愣，居然Tony也有被人噎的一天！

“美男，你不去扮引诱人类堕落的前光明天使Lucfer真是太浪费了！”还拍了拍对方有料的胸肌，红了美国队长一张俊脸

“Hi,Hi.别没大没小的，叔叔你也敢调戏？”Tony就是不爽Rumlow拍Steve的胸肌

“你要一样有料我也调戏你！”幼稚！

美国队长一旁黑线一波波掉下来，现在的年轻人怎么都这么轻浮？对了，Bucky！他们走散了！“Tony，你们看到Bucky了没？”

“Hi，美男，他扮什么样？”拼凑人叫美男叫得Steve一直在升温

“Dracula，他扮成Dracula。”出于礼貌美国队长是有问必答的，当然不是所有人

“老冰棍版Dracula吗？”在Steve说教前Tony逃逸了

“美男美男，”Steve很想纠正这年轻人的叫法，“那边，那边那边那个披着反光大斗篷，见着女性就调戏的变态色情狂是不是你要找的人？”顺着科学怪人的手，一个Dracula打扮的男人正左拥右抱地穿梭于花丛中，那个就是，Steve的头快炸了那不是Bucky还是谁？

“呦~Steve，你换品味啦？”满脸唇印的Bucky飘移了过来，搂住他的脖子挂住自己的全部体重。“开苞了没？”邪恶地瞟向了科学怪人

“Barnes！”Steve要生气了

“OK,OK。”他不逗他老友了

“Hello,”科学怪人走到吸血鬼面前，“你刚才难道是搂着那群姑娘求着她们给你开苞呀！”在Bucky只来得及露出惊讶表情时，冲他竖起两根中指就转身跑进人群了，旁边是Steve似笑非笑的脸

跑出去Tony已经开着他烧包的跑车过来了，把自己窝进副驾驶就想睡

“今天玩疯了吧？”Tony笑了笑，他脸上的漆已经擦掉了，溶水漆就是好。

“Yeah!Well!”伸个懒腰闭上眼，他表兄的手划过他的前发，最后揉了揉他的头顶，宠溺的笑容浮在Tony脸上。


	3. Chapter 3

“Hi，老表！”洗干净自己的Rumlow穿着宽大的浴衣随意用手肘撑住门框斜靠着它，胸前的浴袍不加打理地大敞着结实又不过分强壮的优美肌肉线条惹隐惹现，大口一直敞开到脐部以下可以略微见到零星的更加发黑的体毛。这散发着浓烈荷尔蒙的小子浴袍下什么都没穿，货真价实的裸着！这个认知让Tony觉得一阵猛烈口干舌燥的感觉向他袭来，他当然招架不住！

“Yes？”情场高手的表现很像青春期首次结交女友的愣头小子，舔了舔发干的唇。侧躺在豪华大床上的土豪掀开盖在身上的薄被，拍了拍身前的空位“过来坐！”

对方咬住下唇咧嘴露出上齿笑得像个坏小子，脚步轻浮地踱到床边坐下，还没坐稳一只手就缠上了腰,那只手隔着浴袍在别具用意地绕圈抚摸着他的后腰

"老表呀，可以给我准备一间客房住？Ah Oh~老表你用不着捏我！"在听到他家小表弟要间客房和他分住时，Tony动作温柔的手条件反射地握住了！

“我看老表你空闲的客房数目不少嘛，分一间给我住呗。”Rumlow揉着被他表兄掐痛的肉，只需在那里再加一张床就够他用了，不然那么多的房间都成杂货间了！

“干吗非得自己睡？”Tony那个看天外来客的表情，但他话里的语气却像他在说他还没独立的儿子为什么要离开Daddy

“Come on，Dude。我又不是你儿子！而且……”小子眉眼间一丝小邪恶一闪而过，“你不要跟表嫂同房共枕的？别告诉我老表你这么年连本垒的边都没登上。”

“去你的！”你真当你表哥我性无能啊！Pepper是他的女友他们也在热恋，他们可以同居可以拥有火辣的性生活，可能把自己的一切无保留的袒露给对方，但是谈到婚姻，他们是默契的都没有更进一步的发展。

“Ok”耸耸肩Rumlow当然不想关注他表兄的私人生活问题，“那今晚我睡哪？”实际问题，首夜是因为他带回的醉鬼没有思考能力，而管家大人为了能方便照顾他家主人便把Rumlow和Tony安排在了一起

Rumlow觉得AI管家好大意，来个陌生人就敢安排和他家主子一起睡，事后他才得知管家大人已经检测过他的DNA确定他们是直系表兄弟才放心地放他和Tony一起的。说起来，也是那一夜他见到了他表兄强悍的女友

回忆片断：

“Tony Stark!我知道你回来了！有种的出来，别躲着！”洪亮气愤的女声像带着杀伤力的冲击波，有些脱力的Rumlow把醉鬼放在浴池里去开门，还没有走到门边门就矿地一声被人踹开了

一个身穿工整西装束着利索高马尾的金发美女以一脚踹门、单脚着地的姿势站在门外，嚯~穿着西装也敢玩这种高难度动作——女英雄！

“你是谁？”女性出手抓住Rumlow尖瘦的下巴，将他的脸拉近自己打量了几下，“又是混蛋Tony拐回来的……”拐女性也就算了，这次还拐了个男人回来，不过面相这小子到是Tony的菜

一甩手，男人跟着她的惯力向前走了小半步，伸手拔开男人向门敞开的浴室走去。Tony赤裸着瘫倒在浴池边上，这混蛋一副纵欲过度的烂样

“Tony Stark!”女人双手握住醉得人事不醒酒鬼的脖子，摇摆了几下对方没反应后直接把他浸到了水面以下

“No!Stop!Lady,你会溺死他！”在水底吐气泡的某人还睡得那么安稳！Rumlow快速冲上前，一手将女性禁锢住，一手将在水底还再做黄粱美梦的土豪捞出水面。

“这个只要和平降临就吃喝玩乐，到外降低氧气提供量的败家子，他要哪天真死了，还为社会消除了个高危隐患！”气极的Pepper出口的每个字都毁灭性十足，但如果真的Tony有危险她也会奋不顾身地冲出去拯救他！“他给了你多少钱？”

“他为什么要给我钱？”男人歪头嘟嘴想了一会儿，哪条规定当兄长的就一定要给弟弟钱？

“这张卡给你，想刷多少就刷多少！然后你回家去睡一觉，当今天的事从来没有过！”这个年轻男人看起来挺可爱的，估计一定是自家这无良货把人骗进来的！

“Lady，你误会了！”一手轻握住女人的纤细玉手，另一手将卡放在她掌心里，“我不是出来卖的！我是Tony的表弟！”男人的眉宇间是有几分和Tony相似，而且Jarvis也没有提示警报所以此事为假的概率几乎为零

“Brock Rumlow。”微笑着向女性伸出手，表情一点都没有初次遇见陌生人的局促，还带着浓重的欧式风情，“他喝醉了，我送他回来的，你看！我的T恤都遭了他的殃。”拎起前胸的衣襟，带着令人作呕酒气的潮湿痕迹棉布给看前人看

“Virginia Potts，你也可以叫我Pepper。”回握住伸出的手，女性的笑容里不再有任何戒备，撇了眼水里瘫着的某人，“Stark Industrie的CEO，Tony的女友”

“Oh！原来是未来表嫂！”男人惊讶地瞪大双眼语气带喜，“你可比表哥年轻了不止一倍！表兄都有些配不上你的美貌了！果然是每个成功男人的背后都要有个比他更加成功的女人！”男人的话让Pepper脸颊一阵阵泛红，当夜她才放心把不争气的男友交给男人照顾的，回忆结束

成人级预警：

“今天~哈~玩得相当High”打个哈欠伸个懒腰揉着眼睛，还说自己不像个小孩！“今晚我睡哪？”

“Hey,Hey”拿掉Rumlow叼在嘴里烟，Tony光顾看他表弟露出各种不符合成年人但是却在他身上没有任何违和感的动作，被冷落的人无聊地想吸支烟

“这里可是地毯！烟灰落在上面起火了怎么办！”其实某人只是故意想引起不知神游到哪去的人的注意力

“要想吃东西就这个，接着。”单手接住Tony扔过来的小东西，那是块包装精致的巧克力

“Chocolate，老表，你真的竟是些讨好女人的东西。”撕开锡纸将巧克力扔进嘴里，不得不说这味道真的非常好！甜而不腻，滑而不稠，奶香和酒香混在一起调配完美。奶多一分会盖过酒的醇，酒多一分会破坏奶的香，而Tony则带着胜利的微笑看着Rumlow将那块加了料的巧克力消化待尽！

“Brock，我觉得，你也一定会爱上这小美味的！”绕过他的腰将手放在对方的胯骨上，轻轻地上下划动

“甜食的确能提升人脑的幸福感指数，你也来试试？”又撕开一个包装把巧克力想往Tony嘴里放，但他表兄却拒绝了

“你幸福指数提高就是我在提高。”把第二块喂进男人嘴里，开玩笑！那可是加了料的！

“老表，”男人在床上来回乱动，“你把暖气调低些，有些燥了。”

“咦？有吗？已经是最低温度了呀。”趴在男人耳边低语，Rumlow的耳朵一点点红起来，面积和颜色都在扩大，他的热度也在慢慢攀升

“你一点都不热？”只有他热？还是纽约的夜晚跟法国的差距很大？

“没有呀。”摸摸那逐渐红起来的脸蛋，短短的胡子有点扎手，但皮肤的触感让他爱不释手

“难道是我巧克力吃多了？”这种高热量的东西吃多了有时就会这样，但他才吃了2块吧？

“没关系，有人就是这种体质，吃点巧克力就会产生比他人更高的热量。”哄着男人，Tony在心里暗自窃喜，还好他没丢了那情趣食品

“呜，还是太热了。”男人坐起身解开浴带，双臂一振浴袍就滑到了腰部，完美的胸部线条全部落入Tony眼底。有肌肉，但不过分喷张，结实有力但不刚硬。

“老表，你介意吗？”男人半红着脸双手拉住腰部以下的浴袍，湿润的嘴唇一张一合轻轻吐出呼吸

“Oh,No！Help yourself！"Tony可是非常极力克制自己，才没在Rumlow说出口时极力点头同意的

从身下扯出浴袍，随手一抛，白色的浴袍像天使翅膀上下坠的羽毛般优美无声地落地。

“早知道就不吃那么些巧克力了。”扁了扁嘴巴，你要不吃那些东西你都不会脱！Tony的心声！

面向着落地窗侧躲下，在月光的笼罩下，这黑发男人像是登上陆地的人鱼。在月光温柔的洗礼下褪去那一身明亮锋利的鱼鳞，纤长有力的双腿代替不能行走的鱼尾。Tony从他背后伸出自已的手，在透明玻璃的倒影里，他一遍遍轻抚男人纹理清晰的人鱼线。

“Brock，知道吗？你就像千百年一次，登上陆地变化为人类的人鱼——为了繁殖而来。”轻舔着男人发烫的耳廓，感受着敏感的身体在他掌下任何一个细微的变化

"生命原来就源自大海。"轻松地一翻身，正面向着背后的人，轻轻朝着Tony吹了一口气，双眼闪烁着暖阳般的金色光芒。"我要是人鱼，那你是什么？"

"我是解救搁浅人鱼的帅气船长喽。"手沿着完美的线条从胸部一路下滑到脐部，轻轻点住

"呜，老表你才没那么好心！"按他肚脐！他分明就是想把人鱼拆吃入腹的海怪还差不多！

"你这在海上唱着招魂歌让人舍生不惧死亡的妖精。"Tony这次直接用他的舌头抵住Rumlow的喉结顺着胸线来到小腹，一道透明的水痕像条分水岭

"难道老表你是那些没脑子的笨蛋？"推搡着那个在他肚脐上肆虐的脑袋

“Ok，我要更正，我是捕获到人鱼要享受美味的船长。”在紧绷的小腹上咬了一口

“哈~”Rumlow向后弓身，有点疼但是太TM舒服了！“嗯~你是惊心食人族~”药力让身体敏感至极，双眼立刻蒙上了一层水雾看得Tony下身一阵爆破的感觉

因为药效，男人腿间的东西有精神地挺立着。Tony把它围进手里，Rumlow的阴茎足够长，但是单只握在手里不大不小的正合适。饱满的头部不时向下吐着透明的露珠

“嗯~老表，你抓我弟弟干吗？”那个被抓的地方异常兴奋地在Tony手里抖动，好难受！

“不喜欢吗？”手指擦过顶部的孔，恶意的微笑让花花公子对得起他的名声

“啊啦~呜~”咬住嘴唇咽下呻吟，呼吸开始沉重，汗水从身体各处向外涌，“老表你男女通吃？”

“你觉得呢？”Tony轻佻起挑起Rumlow下巴，将自己的唇贴上那张还在喘息的嘴，等吻到觉得得重新涉入氧气才放开。“你不喜欢？”纨绔子弟笑得迷人，要是小子说不喜欢，他就是拿枪顶着他也得让他改口！

“我吗？”粉色的舌突破双唇间的粘稠唾液，快速舔了下嘴唇色情意味就像刻意营造的，“我不知道，但我不反对。”拉过Tony加深了这个吻

“乖，我会让你更舒服。”手握住小小表弟上下撸动，男人愉快的低喘起来，同时也将自己的双手伸进Tony的睡衣下游走，轻吻落在Tony的侧颈

“你不脱衣服的嘛？”在Tony还没回答前，Rumlow一把拽下了Tony的睡衣，然后用自己赤裸的身体蹭着对方的皮肤

“Wow~别那么心急~更舒服的还在后面呢。”拍打了下不停扭动的屁股

“那你就把看家本事拿出来呀~”眼角上挑媚气十足，然后舔过Tony一侧乳首，让年长男人发出叹息

打开润滑剂倒于掌中搓热，按住闭着眼在他身上不停磨蹭降温的身体，向着在屁股中间那个隐避的小口探过去

“Wow~老表，你扣我屁眼干吗？”男人带着惊讶的眼神看着他

“当然是做会让你更舒服的事。”一手压住腰让他逃不了，手继续往屁股中间压进去

“啊！”肛门的钝痛让男人叫出声，他挣扎着向前爬但又热又无力的身体根本就是在帮倒忙。“我只有拉不出屎来时才可能会扣！”

“那只是它生理功能中一个现象而已，我现在教你另外一个。”坐在乱动的人双腿上，彻底限制他的挣扎

“那你换我来操作！啊~”在前面被握住同时后面也被突破了，从Rumlow背部抽搐着收紧的肌肉来看，那一下真的很疼呢

“Brock，听话，放松。”Tony觉得他里面真的是又紧又滑又热，但前提得忽略掉他快被夹断的手指

“来，放松。”男人只是努力地大口呼吸，Tony揉搓着小Rumlow试图用前面天堂的感觉来让Rumlow放松身体。真的有效果，男人不再特别紧张了，后面的咬合力度在减轻，手指能够活动了

“Good Boy，深呼吸！”前面的手在快速撸动，后面的手指在紧绷的入口里进出，时不时地打转按摩着肠肉，男人的红潮就会扩得更大

"这只手，拿出去……"喘着粗气拍打着Tony正在进出洞口的手，“这个，可以继续……”覆上Tony服务小Rumlow的手拉着他上下移动

“你这坏男孩，光想享受！”手指用力一捅

“啊！老表！”男人拧着身子白了脸，有水滴挂在脸上“你欺负我……”

“乖，不哭，表哥疼你。”两只手同时停下动作，捧住挂着泪珠的脸轻吻着。等到抽泣声快平息时，Tony的手放上了依旧挺立的小小表弟上面，这小子都没怎么变太粗的只是更硬了

卖力地取悦着手里的阴茎，男人再次发出舒服的哼哼，另一只手悄悄拨开被开拓过一次的洞口慢慢地摸进去。Tony是个旷世天才，但他亲手创造出的管家大人更是全能，Jarvis对医学方面的知识也了若执掌比如前列腺的位置

Tony运用他那高速运转的大脑回想Jarvis的指导，手指贴着紧热的肠肉摸索，直到他的手指划过某个区域时甬道痉挛着收紧男人酥心的呻吟不自觉流露，他找对地方了！

“乖，现在就给你甜头。”手指回过那个让这个身体兴奋的点上，手指用力压在上面

“Ah~~”男人的身体像触电般弹起来，腰部被一只手紧紧扣住不让他有机会逃离，内部的手指开始集中攻击那个区域。

“不！表哥！”“叫Tony。”“Tony~”嘴被唇封住，前面的手也配合着身体里的手一起开动，前后夹击的致命快感让Rumlow翻着眼白。有什么东西要破堤而出了，身体里有股激流穿过身体百骸，极度的愉悦打进每个细胞里最后击中在尿道。

“啊哈~~”挺起身，浓稠的乳白液体喷射而出，身体像在水里浸透般，脱力疲惫席卷而至呼吸平稳调整身姿准备入睡

“Brock，先别睡。”带着腥骚味液体的手轻轻拍打着他的脸

“I'm tired。”把那只扰他清楚的手扒拉下去，眼睛睁开一道缝，是Tony，他裆部顶着个小帐篷一脸憋委地看着他

“你睡了，我怎么办？”花狗求人认领的眼神

“Help yourself!”抬手一指卫生间方向，才不理会他表哥是锅底还是大便的脸色，翻身入梦

死崽子，自己舒服了就什么都不顾了！本大爷我自己来，自力更生！上床把熟睡的人翻趴在床上，分开他的双腿把自己的裤子拽下来。可能是太猴急了，Tony自己的硬挺被棉布刮得生疼，直接用蘑菇头抵住那个洞口刚才被绞住手指时他就想把自己埋进Rumlow里面会什么感觉？那个洞像张没喂饱的小嘴般吸吮着小Tony,就在要一杆进洞时，他高科技的手机惊天动地地响了起来

在这关键时刻！哪个不长眼也没有脑子的！

[是Ms Pepper。]悦耳的伦敦腔响起，[是关于复仇者大厦的紧急事件，Sir]

“Jarvis，我知道了。”黑着脸的Tony动作僵硬是把精神成倍的小兄弟塞进裤子里

“Tony,Natasha说复仇者有紧急会议，他们又联系不到你，你到底在无什么！”Pepper的声音永远是迷途浪子的警钟，他的联络除了Pepper那线全部避掉了，为了就是不受打扰。打扰什么？打扰他性骚扰自己表弟

“快给我滚去开会！不要让我揪着你耳朵把你拎到复仇者大厦！”电话对面的Pepper头疼欲裂，这么个败家子可怎么办？

“好的，小辣椒。我马上”冲到卫生间，用凉水来让小兄弟冷静下来，真TM是件受罪的事！


	4. Chapter 4

憋了一肚子的欲火，Tony开启自动导航模式飞车到复仇者大厦，他可悲地发现自己沉浸在对他小表弟的性幻想里。他不易经历冷水洗礼平静的下身又有雄起的趋势

“Oh,伙计。Oh,Tony你要冷静，冷静！”土豪坐在豪华跑车里抓紧方向盘做着深呼吸，还像个变态般对着自己的裤裆说话。但是被面料强压着不可以抬头的小兄弟妄顾他主人的心理暗示，还是神采亦亦地试图冲破布料的阻碍

[Sir，检测到您的性激素分泌异常，您现在的状况不适宜参加任何活动，建议您先解决生理问题。]车子内的播放器伴随着AI管家特有的声音闪烁着幽蓝色的光

“Ok!Jarvis!不要再随时监控我的身体状况了，今天就到此为止！”Jarvis的爱护太，没有自由了！因为这事身体出现异常，还是不要到处宣扬了吧。

其实，Tony真的非常想让Jarvis帮他个忙，帮他向Pepper建议他身体不适让他冲回家。趋着夜还没过完利落地把那个挑逗完他，自己爽过了又给他指条明路让他去卫生间Help himself的小子牢牢钉在他肿胀的生殖器上！但他要因为这事因故缺席复仇者大会 ，队友可以暂时按下不表，但Pepper绝对会让他再也举不起来的！权衡轻重，还是照Jarvis的提议再自行解决一次，手握住释放出来的硬挺。想象着黑发男人此刻坐在他身上，身后紧致火热的小嘴贪婪地吞下他，琥珀色的眼睛闪着金与绿双色的反光，汗滴沿着优美的肌肉线条下滑留下一道道曲折蜿蜒的划道。

“Ah~Brock”握拳的手收紧，幻想着那是他表弟收缩的穴口，一股股白色的液体从尖端喷出。果然，这事还真得有个满意的意淫对象，结果才能做得尽兴！

[Sir，您身体的反馈数据表示您已经不处在亢奋范围内了，可以正常投入到其他事件中了。]Jarvis的声音温柔但是总能听出话外之意

“Jarvis！不是说过别，噢，谢谢。”管家体贴是打开跑车内暗阁，递出一次性棉制湿巾与新衣物给刚约完炮形态的Tony

[Sir，不再监视您的身体数据，但您已经比您要出席的会议晚了些]

“Oh,Shit!我要赶快上去！”不然等到Natasha联系上了Pepper那他不就死定了！

“Sorry,guys,I'm late!”Tony在进门前调整了他的表情，从欲求没满足了的萎靡样切换回了花花公子的浪荡作风，但是他脑子里各式美人几乎都统一化成了Brock,要命！他们可是表兄弟！他们真是做了那算不算乱伦！

“Stark小子，你这是又从哪个风花场所被拎回来的？”一身漆黑的男人没有站姿地斜靠在窗台上，那只性能提高的帅气金属臂还是出自他手。他还是喜欢这男人是Winter Soldier的时候，虽然那时候他和个等高人偶没什么区别。但他那里至少可爱，哪像现在这般，毒舌和花的程度有赶超Tony的苗头

“Bucky!你严肃点！不要总是拿同伙的事当玩笑！”教育不正经男人的金发美男是美国的象征——美国队长！黑衣男无视队长对着旁边的红发美女眉目传情

“看来还真得Pepper出马才能请得动你Mr Stark。”红发美女不紧不慢地拿甲搓修着型，吹落了打磨下来的粉沫。复仇者里的又一风云人物——Natasha Romanoff，黑寡妇，如女神般迷惑但是却像她的代号般危险，而且还是Pepper的密友

“体挂（铁罐），内雷来（你来了）！”一个长相圆润的金发男人出现了，区别于金发美男Steve。这个男人的体形不如队长般流畅但也不错，与队长的俊美相比属于偏可爱的类型，也是Tony不会拒绝的类型想起这个那张和Tony有相似的脸又出现了！

“Clint，你就不能把饼干咽下去嘛！这样和人说话不礼貌也会噎着的。”在窗边一个体态较瘦弱的男人推推鼻梁上的眼镜

“Bruce，跟喜欢吃的人说这些不会有用。”另一个金发大胸男从吃货的饼干袋里顺出几块饼干，结果手指差点让吃货小子咬着，还好他躲得快不过就是真咬着了这个男人也不以为意

“Thor，你知道他好吃还从Clint那里抢吃的东西。”一个皮肤棕黑色的高大男人无奈看着队友们，这人是猎鹰Sam，Tony印象里为数不多的正常人之一

“Steve，你觉得Bucky和Tony谁对得起花花公子这个现代的称号？”唯一的美女和唯一的纯情队长咬起了耳朵

“这，这……”美国队长立马红了一张脸，他的感情道路根本就是不成功的典型案例，以前是因为瘦弱得不到女性青睐。后来有了Peggy后又没赶上时代的呼唤，在他人生最应该春风得意时天不随人愿啊！再到后来，他那陈旧的观念跟不上现代年轻人的跳跃模式，按Bucky的话说，现在最流行的是一夜情和基友情这两个他哪项都玩不转呐！

"我觉得做为后起之秀，Bucky有望超越Tony?"Steve是真心觉得他老朋友竟然是这么的花

“Captain，你又错了！”红发美女细嫩的手指滑过美男的脸颊，上了“年纪”的男人不争气地红了脸，同时他好友吹了声响亮的口哨，冲着他一挑眉

“美国队长再次惨遭女神调戏！”如果目光真的能化成利刃，Bucky已经不知被Steve刺死多少次了

“我的意思是说，Bucky是上世纪40年代的花花公子，Tony才是后起之秀。”女神慢条斯理诉说着她的观点，并面向Bucky的方向优美一笑，“Bucky，你这话里透着好大的酸味~”

“Oh，亲爱的Tasha。至于我和Stark小子谁更花的问题，我想应该是他吧~”Bucky转移了话题，他可不想跟复仇者中的女神正面交锋，一是他觉得男士得谦让女士，二是在这位迷人的女神面前也的确占不到什么便宜。“那小子比我还管不住自己下面那玩意儿！Right?Stark Boy!”

“Hi！你个面瘫康复患者，看你一副万恶淫为首的小荡样儿，叫我准没什么好事！”Tony只沉浸在他和他表弟会不会陷入乱伦名声的糟心事里

“我是说你可能连乱伦这种事都做得出来。”话一出口就被他正直的童年好友差点拍个跟头

“你怎么知道我想乱伦这档事呢……”全场一片寂静，Tony后知后觉捂上了大嘴巴，所有人共同停下手里正在做的事齐刷刷盯住他

“Barnes，你想跟谁乱伦？”当然要把始作俑者拖下水，“和Steve吗？”无辜躺枪的队长

“Stark!”童年发小自Bucky成为Bucky后首次一口同心

“你……”抢在Steve说话前Bucky大手一挥拦下了好友，一个交给我的眼神

“你知道吗，迄今为止，Steve还是童身！给他破了处，我就得负一辈子责了……Ow! ”这次Steve终于不再“姑息养奸”一个盾击将发小拍在了地上

“原来是不想负责啊！”Tony向Natasha呶呶嘴，美女鄙夷地看眼正面贴在地上的人，自作孽不可活

“队长打队友了，太可怕了！”Clint一口饼干噎在嗓子里他像鸭子一样伸长了脖子

“天呐，都叫你别吃东西了。”“水给你。”Bruce和Sam一人拿水杯一人拿水壶配合默契地倒了杯水递给快要噎死的某人

“你赶紧喝口水吧，到时复仇者的鹰眼侠不是死在战场而是被自己噎死的也太难看了！”Tony拿过Clint手里抓着的饼干袋和另一只手里的饼干，好让这小吃货有空余的手接水杯，又顺手将袋子塞进了Thor手里，Clint的饼干宣告异主了

“Thor，饼干还我！”雷神举高袋子让Clint跳着脚都很难够到，Thor这是在逗他吗？

“要是Tony你不把饼干给Thor的话，也许Clint就不用那么费劲了。”看到别人这么逗她“小跟班”Natasha还是挺心酸的

“Hi，美人儿，你什么意思？”又说他身高的问题！

“字面意思喽~”美女调皮地笑笑，“有意见么？”

“……”想起Natasha和Pepper的关系，天大的意见，只有一条道——忍

“对了，Tony.有件事得求你帮忙，嘿嘿……”Clint搓着手带着小地痞见着心仪姑娘的猥亵样靠过来

“怎么，小肉鸡？你被我迷倒了？”自恋的Tony自认潇洒地向后梳了一下他的头发，队长的脸比刚才更沉了！为什么？为什么他的队友异常的比例远超正常的！

“你现在就是我的衣食父母！”Clint亲昵地抱住Tony的手臂，露出他一口锋利的白牙，“给我当赞助商吧！”

“赞助你什么？你的资金还不够你吃的？”这败家子！

“Clint出了本书，他要找个可靠的赞助商，Tony你多金啊。”Sam的表达能力还是很清楚的

“什么书？吃货自传？”然后被扑上来的Clint险些闪了他的老腰

“我还想我出售那天邀你和你表弟来我这里坐镇呢！”煞有其事的就像他真的站在发售现场一样

“What？Stark小子还有表弟？”在地上凉快够了的Bucky终于出场提示大家他的存在了，“你不就剩孤家寡人了吗？”

“Barnes，闭上你老的乌鸦嘴！别诅我小表弟！”在上帝招回了他父母这么多年后，又给他送来一个他相当满意的小表弟，他可不能让任何人诅他

“Bucky，这是真的。”在老友不可置信的眼神下，Steve证明了Tony的确是有个表弟

“你背着我见过？”好像抓到了自己老婆和别人滚床单一样的表情

“Bucky Barnes！”十字路口又回来了，Steve强压怒气，“是当着你见的，而且你也见过！”

“跟你一起？”Bucky的表情很惊讶，“我们在一起见过的不是队友就是目标，或是那些政界老古董，哪见过什么小鲜肉！”

“万圣节那天。”想起那天，Steve不觉弯起了嘴角，那个既调侃了Tony又挤兑了Bucky的男人，他竟意外对他有好感

“那天……”他好像把自己丢进了女性群里玩疯了，不记得有见过什么男人

“说起来，还是他帮我找到你的。”好心提示老友

“那你没对我老表动手动脚吧！”Tony到是冲了上来，他不相信Bucky这没正经形的会不打他小表弟的主意

“没有。”Bucky的话让Tony松了口气，“如果符合我胃口的话，就一定会了。”成功看到Tony一个蹴例邪恶的小弧度出现了，Steve无语地扶了Tony一把将他和Bucky分开，免得这两个都不太着调的真的扯出什么流血事件

“还是他帮忙把你找到的。”Steve真的是出于想缓和一下气氛

“那么他看到我扮像了？”上世纪的花花公子的花心气质表露无疑，“那他一定称赞我了？是不是像帅气、优雅、迷人的中世纪伯爵？”在场的其他人一致有种想戳聋耳朵的冲动，这太TMD自恋了吧！但Tony除外，换作他他也会是大同小异的恶心台词

“他原话可不是这么说的。”Steve微微笑了一下，金色的头顶冒出了一对尖尖小角，偶尔戏弄一下Bucky反正不会遭报应，“要我将原话重复一遍？”

“Go ahead。”作了手势，示意好友继续让他们都听听他Barnes中士在人眼里的光辉形象

“OK。”调整了下呼吸，尽量不让自己提前笑场，“他说，就是那个穿着反光大斗篷，见着女性就调戏的变态色情狂！”

“嗯~”Tony瞪大眼睛紧抿嘴巴，一副抽到扭曲的样子。Clint和Thor停止了食物争夺战，两人抱到一起靠着墙滑下去。Sam和Bruce一个望天一个相地，就是有点颤抖。Natasha看着窗外，但是她用一只手遮住鼻子以下部位。Bucky，Bucky脚下一滑又造成一场小震动

“这，这是你胡谄的吧……”这次的意外太突然，Bucky拍拍鼻子上的灰，“难道是上次你的那个炮友！”

“哇！炮友！队长你们成功约上了吗？”一干人等眼中放光的锁定了美国队长

“Bucky!你就是管不住你胡说的嘴！”Steve真只是想点到为止的，好吧那现在你别怪我了，“他还说……”

“Wait！Steve！”灵光乍现，有什么东西闪过，想捂住老友的嘴已经来不及了

“你纠缠着那些姑娘给你开苞。”说完Steve自己都站在一旁轻轻打颤，开苞，让女性！不过是猎奇心浓重的Barnes中士，什么都有可能发生

“怪不得，万圣节那天中士他回来时候魂不守舍的。”“开苞夜嘛！”“兴奋点、High点都是正常的！”“不知道感觉怎么样？”

七嘴八舌的讨论在Winter Soldier模式下的寒冷气压下中止了，现在扭曲着一张借俊脸的中士去参加万对节已经不用刻意装扮了

“咳，队长。不是有任务么？”新上任的局长Phil Coulson尴尬地站在门口，他进来时恰巧是那个开苞夜事件

“Steve，任务呢？”Bucky避重就轻地弹开这个耻辱的话题，他第一次觉得Steve的脑残粉他的发际线也不是很高

“有批科学家要入境，为了他们安全我们去分头接应，我和Sam、Clint一组，Bucky和Natasha为另一组，Bruce和Thor一组，准备出发！”快速分组完毕各就各位

“Wait,Wait！怎么没我什么事！”唯一没被分在任何一组的Tony此时跳了出来

“Tony，我一直想问你，你今天怎么会突然出现在这里？我们得知你表弟来了，这些小任务就不找你的。”局长一头雾水，复仇者大厦喜欢神隐的出资者破天荒地出现了

“Coulson，是我叫Tony来的。”女神一笑局长顿时一副洗耳恭听的样，“是任务就都会有损耗，Tony做为出资者，他当然得知道这次行动。”

“电话里这些事也说不清，而且Tony的商业电话比较多。”话外之意就是他不接，“Tony，这次行动让你知道就行了。”

“只是为了让我知道？”就为这破事把他从床上挖起来!让他在冲上本垒的最后一刻被三振出局？

“真羡慕Stark小子，还可以回去顺道拐个床伴美美睡一觉。”听到床伴时Tony炸毛了，他的小表弟，他的销魂地

“Barnes，你上次的开苞经历如果过得不痛快，回来继续我可以提供你更多姑娘的联系方式。”Bucky一天之内不止一次污了传奇的名声，再一次的小型震动

“Steve，现在调组还来得及吗？”美女郑重其事地提出问题，“Bucky现在连路都走不好，他会加大我们被发现的机率。”

OK！绿色小怪物，Tony的表弟，我记住你了！逮到机会一定做了你！在床上！如果不做了你，以Winter Soldier和James Buchanan Barnes的名义起誓，我就躲平了任你操！


	5. Chapter 5

“是我的错觉吗？队长？”Sam不着痕迹地靠近Steve

“What？”听到Sam如此谨慎的语气，Steve不觉间把自己调整到了防御模式，一般都在有突发状况下Sam才这般

“Barnes中士的表情，有没有很像某个邪教教徒？……哇！队长！别突然停下！”这导致Sam根本来不及刹车一个冲力撞上Steve，而在更后面的Bucky则还在想着回来用什么方法、用哪种玩法来上那个害他成为笑料的混小子。他就是无暇顾及他思想世界以外的任何事物，所以他在Sam惊讶的眼神中从他身边跃过，以很高的奔跑速度和Steve撞在了一起，两个人重叠在一起滚了几个圈最后趴在了路中央

“队长和Bucky中士感情真好，连跌倒都那么密不可分。”“队长当肉垫都当得一脸满足！”“中士可能是故意跌到队长身上制造零距离接触的机会。”除Natasha以外的队员们头头有道地阐述着自己的观点

“Steve，你是嫌路太平坦自己当路障来给我们增加难度？”满脸黑线的Bucky在Steve耳朵低声细语，那群损友说得就像他在勾搭Steve一样。Shit!太小看他Barnes的魅力值了！

“Bucky~咳咳。”Steve被路面的灰尘呛到，“你好重！”他童年好友现在也有了很大重的变化，特指体重，快被他压断气的感觉

无语地从肉垫身上起来，还没等Steve站稳脚跟就一把将人搂过来

“不然我怎么保护你这金发美人儿~”说罢还淫笑着捏了一把挺翘的屁股

“队长又被调戏了！”“果然中士就是在勾搭队长！”

“错！没见过世面的小子们！Steve不需要我勾搭！”Steve还天真的认为Bucky脑回路终于正常一回，“只需我一个手势，他就屁颠颠自己过来了！”

“OW！”上一秒还意气风发的中士这一秒就把秀气的脸孔皱成了带褶的包子，Steve的这一个肘击看起来是真的不留余力。他们当中耐打系数不低的某装着假肢的家伙也捂着被打的部位直不起腰，Bucky觉得这一下子他连胃酸和胆汁这些存货都要吐出来了

“以前在军营里，你也没少调戏和勾搭过我。”这些阵皮子、烂谷子的往事Steve是不想多提，在他还是小瘦子时Bucky就说如果没有姑娘肯嫁Steve，那他就委屈点收了他。还总是妞妞的称呼他，当他成为全美偶像后……Bucky更是有恃无恐地就把眼光放在他的胸脯和屁股上。再后来，就是Winter Soldier那时期的昏暗时光，那个时段的Bucky强大但敏感脆弱。他曾为他犯下的过错痛恨自己，他们费了很大的力才让他重新真正的回归，但是现在这个只留恶劣不存真善美的混蛋！

“变态果然是种菌，真的会传染。”一直沉默的女神凉凉地扔下一句话，“Steve，我要跟你换组，我、Clint、Sam一组，你们两个青梅竹马继续你们的传奇吧，出发！”鹰眼和猎鹰相当默契地跟上了女神的脚步，Bruce和Thor踏上了分歧点的另一条道路，只留下世纪好基友面面相觑

另一边，Tony拖着他疲惫的身体踏入他的住宅，推开房门。他小表弟嘴巴嘟起老高，脸上挂着蕴怒的气息，哪个王八蛋惹到他了！

“老表，你跑去哪了？”嗓音低沉含怒，“我睡醒了你人就没了”

“紧急会议，你表哥我连觉都没睡成，你看。”想起那个会议Tony就觉得这是上帝在惩罚他太过花心，才让他在胜利登上诺曼底那一刻，掉下来了

“好吧，”叹了口气，那双琥珀色的眼看着Tony，“下次和我说一声，我会担心你，老表你都憔悴了。”Tony眼白里带着血丝，听Jarvis说他总是不按时休息，将Tony拉倒在床上拉上薄被

“本来想邀你运动一下的。”边说边脱睡袍，“但是，你还是先休息吧”

“你真理解你表哥，我非常爱运动！”原本萎靡不振的某人腾地一下就坐了起来，床上运动再累也有余力应对

“那把你的西装脱下来吧！”背对着Tony的身体线条让土豪错不开眼睛

“来吧！我准备好了！”Tony像饿到半死终于找到了肉骨头的恶狗一样扑上来，“OW！”

“老表你怎么像小孩一样调皮？”Tony捂着被小子狠掐一把的光裸屁股在床上打滚，这小子手劲还挺大！一套运动服砸到了Tony头上，土豪一头雾水地看着穿上运动服的Rumlow哭笑不得，“我要去晨练，一起去！”

“晨练？这就是你说的运动！”Tony有种从天堂直坠到地狱再被人狠狠跺几脚的无力感

“你答应要陪我运动的！”Brock顿时像被大人承诺又出尔反尔背叛的受伤小孩，“你变卦啦？”

“……”Tony已经不知道要怎么应答了，但他最终屈服在男人有点落寞、有点悲伤的眼神下，Brock，你这个拿天使当挡箭牌的混世魔头。晨练归来的Tony，此时瘫倒在地像只真正的赖皮狗一动也不动地将过道铺满，欲火+怒火+疲惫感天才科学家选择要休息一会了

另一边的接应任务完满完成，当然不能算青梅竹马那组，那两个各有各的想法配合得搞砸了世纪好战友这个名声。

“你们说队长和Barnes他们是怎么回事？”“好像敌对的感觉一样，他们大部分伤都是被对方误伤的。”“他们刷新了复仇者成立以来暴露目标的纪录！”一踏入复仇者大厦，里面的人就三言两语地激烈讨论

“谁再提任务的事，我当场上了他（她）！”Bucky以变态强奸犯的狠劲封锁着这次耻辱的记录

“Bucky……”队长明志地远离了他的好友，退到了安全范围内

“Barnes中士……”“我想说……”“怎么样？”“你说的是真的吗？”一群新进菜鸟的男女一拥而上，以踏平Barnes中士的气势将他层层围住

“Captain，你觉得Barnes中士还有得救吗？”Sam靠近Steve他们都不想和这么可怕的中士有合作关系，希望队长以后自己担着

“……”Steve一脸便秘地看着Sam，他真的不敢说，他也不知道

“我看是病入膏肓，无药可救了，Steve，以后他是你专属了。”Natasha代表所有人说出了心声

“老表，再不起来你就赶不上今天的晚饭了！”一只手坚持不懈地推着赖着不起身的Tony，是他的小表弟，耗费了他所余精力的死兔崽子！那手以Tony不起身就誓不罢手的趋势推动着他，一个计谋浮上来，Tony觉得可以趋着没睡醒的迷糊劲嘣儿他的小表弟一个。

“你真是烦人呢……”闭着眼睛以一副睡到糊涂的样子把嘴送了上去，亲上了，软软的香香的。双臂环上去，咦！他头发长长了？也刮胡子了？然后，Tony理解了Petter经常挂在嘴边的蜘蛛感应一回事

“Tony Stark！”惨了！Pepper！然后土豪的脸被当成了模印，上面是小辣椒的手印。而Brock，他把自己缩在Pepper身后给Tony一个老表你真猛、真懂得情趣的眼神

“老表，我想上街逛逛。”Rumlow换好休闲装也没等Tony回话就跑了出去，但是每个城市都存在它黑暗面的罪恶

“别动！把身上值钱的都交出来！”一个尖锐坚硬的东西抵在了腰间，竟然倒霉遇上劫道的了

"不是本地人？不过这东西看着很值钱。"又有几个小地痞从阴暗的角落里走出来，有人看中了Tony不久前送他的一块手表，纯金打造钻石表盘

“把它摘下来，阔佬！”腰上的刀尖刺得腰部有些疼，Rumlow翻了白眼，我真的不是什么阔佬，你们应该去打劫我老表，那个钱多到没地花的真阔佬

“OK,OK。拿走，请别伤害我。”遇到打劫舍财保身是第一真理，但是这批人有没有盗贼的基本道德还有待商议，他在脱下手表同时弯曲手肘向着身后的方向

“这真的能卖好多钱！”那群没见过富贵的小地痞高兴得手舞足蹈，“干掉他！”貌似头领的一声令下，身后的人手上使力

“啊！”肘击比那人更快更狠地撞上肉体，骨骼断裂的闷响只有两位当事人听得到，一口鲜血弄脏了Rumlow肩膀的衣服，身后的人应声倒地这一下足够他“睡"上一阵了

“我操！Jimmy被打趴下了，上！”一个打着耳洞穿着鼻环的绿毛小地痞手握尖刀冲了过来，Rumlow闪身躲过刀尖，捉住对方手腕反向用力一折刀子就飞离了。Rumlow运动轻巧地闪过拳脚和棍棒，得空猛出拳脚，几个回合就将围住他的小混混打趴下了。

“Ho，应把这个还我了！”弯腰从那个带头的人身上摸出手表，还好并没有损坏，但这时，一个漏网之鱼伦起铁棍悄悄逼近。咚地一声，那个小混混倒下了，Rumlow没忘向旁闪身不要砸到自己，那个打中小混混的东西飞回了黑暗中

那里还有人，Rumlow神经紧绷地望向黑暗，来人不是好惹的！一个身材强壮美型穿着星条旗战服的男人走了出来，手里拿着一面圆盾上面有颗醒目的五角星，蓝色的护目头盔上一个大写A字——全美偶像啊！

“你没受伤吧？”声音满好听的

“Captain America?”男人听到点头，Rumlow像个追星族见到自己的明星一样攥住美国队长伸出来的手，出于习惯一拳擂上了男人强壮的胸肌。咦？这触感怎么有点——熟？被“袭胸”的男人明显愣了下，但这是所有人见到偶像的反应他也没有在意。透过头盔上唯一全部露出来的眼睛Rumlow愣了下，这双蓝眼睛好像在哪见过！但是在哪呢？

“打扰下，队长，我们？是不是见过？”问得美国队长一愣

“大概你是在媒体报道或是宣传资料上见过我吧。”大众不就是这么认识美国队长的么？

“不对~”眼前的黑发男人摇着头，琥珀色的眸子发着金绿混合的光，身形壮一分显胖瘦一分显柴，总之是恰到好处。

“Wait，你让我再想想。”男人皱着眉撇着嘴小孩想事的模样他竟觉得挺可爱的，停停，Steve生生扼杀了自己怪异的想法，都怪Bucky！谁让他没事竟跟他叨唠基友情什么的！现在Bucky又当失踪人口了，早知道就自己出来巡街不叫他了！

“啊！美男！”男人一声如梦初醒的大叫真的差点把美队惊得跳起来，“就是你！万圣节那天，拿着南瓜头罩穿着身不伦不类类似神父打扮的美男！”

“……你现在脱离危险了，那么路上小心了。”Steve决定先撤，一个对着他叫美男的粉丝？

“啊！队长！你看那边！”转头的瞬间男人猛地上前一拉，Steve马上后退但是只觉得脸上凉飕飕的，风吹得他的发丝在拍打着他的脸

“美男还说不是你？”男人笑嘻嘻地一指挑起战利品晃悠着，那深蓝色印着大A的美国队长的头盔

“你什么时候……”他的秘密身份暴露得太容易了！这时，另一个黑影跳了下来，此人一头长发、一身黑衣面部捂得更严。Steve觉得脑仁都抽了，Bucky！还一副经典的Winter Soldier杀手打扮！

“Steven~我才离开一会儿，你竟然又找到一个新欢了~”Bucky尖细着嗓子调戏着老友，不带头盔的Steve他的表情真的很经典！

“美男！那位奇怪的大姐认识你？”Rumlow故意对着Steve大声提问，Steve张着嘴没出声，而Bucky在兴冲冲地寻找着奇怪的大姐，这小处男开窍得玩起男女对对碰了？

“小子，你说谁是大姐？”在护目镜后的眼睛迷起，慢了半拍的Bucky现在才想到一个实质性问题，他不会就是那个奇怪的“大姐”吧

“我说姑娘，你压低了声音装男声还学得真像！”想挤兑他，没门！“美男，这位大姐是你同事、恋人、还是未婚妻？”Steve此时憋笑快憋到内伤

“你哪只眼睛看见我像个女人？”Bucky现在真想抽眼前这个男女都分不清的小子

“你不是女人你留着女生标志性的披肩发？你不是女人你模仿黑寡妇的穿着？你不是女人你还把脸捂那么严，中东的女性在未嫁人前都是蒙着脸的！”其中Bucky竟然没有机会插一个字！Steve这次也当了回无良的人，在一旁抱着肚子不起来

“你TMD看清楚我是男是女！”揭开护目镜和面罩，一张俊美的脸贴在男人脸前

“你还长得真像个男人！”Rumlow一句话说得Bucky的脸色和黑夜融成了一体，Steve为了防止摔倒直接席地而坐

“好，我脱了裤子让你看看我有没有你有的玩意儿！”真的开始解起了战衣

“队长！有男扮女装的变装癖要当街耍流氓！”冲到美国队长旁边慌张地一指揪着裤子的某人

“Bucky！你不能做这么有伤社会风化的事！”看老友一副嚼了玻璃渣的愤恨样子就只有一个字——爽！

“Brock！你怎么跑到这来了！”某土豪开着飞车一路狂飚到这里，像是找回了走失孩子的鸡妈妈

“快，叫大爷和二大爷！”一手指一个，Steve和Bucky的脸都在抽筋

“不是上次你还说是叔叔的吗？”Rumlow故做惊讶问Tony，“美男无所谓啦，但我不要叫变态啦他没有一点正经样！”

“谁是你二大爷！”Bucky的声音好像不是从嘴里发出来的

“我是你二大爷！谢谢！”Barnes中士，一刻之间从大姐到变态，再到又多出一位长辈

“Tony Stark！你就不能别误导你表弟么！”队长已经开始为好友Howard叹息了，有这么个败家儿子不把他从墓里气出来的！

“我现在就带他回家！”也不管Rumlow的想法就把人塞进车里长扬而去

“那就是Tony的表弟？”冰块又变回了花花公子，“我喜欢！”

“你别胡来！”看好友的脸也知道他没憋好屁

“ok。”应付了Steve，但他对Rumlow更感兴趣了！

“老表，我要去酒吧。”坐在副驾驶的男人看着车窗外车水马龙的人群，百无聊赖地看着一幕幕倒退的影像，到纽约有一阵了。但是除了那次画得连他自己都看不出人样的万圣节外，他的表兄不是补眠就是一头扎进实验室把自己当濒危物种一样关起来，他只要自己一跑出去Tony就会像个长在他身上甩不掉的尾巴一样尾随而至

“你去呀。”Tony笑笑摊手指向车外，Rumlow扭头看到他们真的停在了一家酒吧前面，正好，下去疯狂一下

“我又不是老表你，可没那本事穿过玻璃下去。”回头单眉一挑，头靠在车窗上用无辜的眼睛看着驾驶作的男人。“Open the door,please!不然我呼叫Jarvis？算了，我直接叫表嫂吧。”这跑车的车锁早被Tony做了设计，要由他本人来开启，从他是醉鬼那天就知晓了酒后吐真言的Tony在他醉得一塌糊涂时把秘密无意间漏了个干净

“OK，Brock。你就是个小混蛋，但你表哥我今晚有发布会得出席就不能陪你一起疯了，Hihg完了早点回家。”他可不想第二天在某个人的床上把他表弟拉起来，怎么Pepper就是看不出来这小子骨子里和他一样花呢

“Yes,Sir!”冲他表哥眨眨眼便欢快地冲下了车

“野小子！”都30年的人了，还一副童心未抿的样子不过还插可爱的，哪像那个表像上明明很年轻，但是心理年龄老气横秋、固执不灵的“老年人”。想起这个，Tony又笑了出来，他们今天到是真的又戏弄了一回Steve

不怕不要命的对手，就怕不要脸的损友

“Stark，你的IMAX屏弄来了？”今天Barnes中士竟然开启的是Winter soldier模式，没有一贯流氓像严肃冷酷得让人想膜拜，“这些是Steve和咆哮突击队的资料，好让现代人更好地了解美国队长和他的小队。”中士难得正经八百一回，然后他腼腆一笑，鹿仔那迷人纯洁的眼睛轻轻一眨，“接下来就拜托你了。”

“明白了，Bucky。”开启蠢萌模式的Bucky就是让人放松戒心，他用他水汪汪的斑比眼成功拿下Steve，让他同意他的想法在复仇者大厦摆一套介绍他们过往资料的影像。队长同意了，那么作为队长脑残粉的局长更是不在话下

“Tony，我们要给Steve一个惊喜，一个真正的惊喜。”Bucky笑得像个青春期坏男孩，然后他又向着几位路过的女特工甜美一笑，姑娘们红了脸

“当然了，惊喜总是不会少的。”刚说完，Tony的肩上多出一只白嫩的手

“你们确定这样没问题？”悦耳有力的女声响起，红发美女对这方法的效果真的深表怀疑

“Tasha，你不是给队长说了好几个女友了吗？他老人家不会孤老终生的！”

“Clint，别胡说！但是，队长有女友？怎么都没见过？”

“Sam，队长他不是最近一直在忙任务？”

“Bruce，他就是不忙任务时也没看他和哪个女性有苗头。”

“Thor，你说得没错，这就是问题所在。他不是找这个借口就是那个借口，Sharon说他们现在最多还在牵手阶段，这样下去……”Natasha一想到这里就眉头紧锁

“所以我们得帮帮他。”Bucky表情严峻的就像要应对一场重大的战役，“他最终得拥有他自己的家。”

“OK,各位，程序调整完毕，等着目标人物出现就行了。”Tony向外一扬下巴，大家就看到了一个蓝色的身影靠近了

优质的IMAX屏上播放着一段纪实影像，被军队屡次拒绝的瘦小的Steve Rogers，后来的全民偶像美国的黄金男孩Captain America，他威风冷言凛凛的小队——咆哮突击队！一个熟悉的面孔闪回，那个曾经是他无法割舍的痛！回首看到Bucky走过来，坚定的眼神给他支持，那个痛已经抚平了他的好朋友他的青梅竹马活生生地站在他面前

“Bucky，Guys……”Steve心中不着说不出的情愫，他的眼白泛着淡红，他转过头。画面从过去一直延续到现在，出现的是现在的团队，其他人都一致默默低下头

有这样的队友，Steve觉得他已经没有遗憾了！但是大伙似乎还沉浸在过去的悲伤气氛里，安慰的话还没说出口。一道七彩缤纷的光夺去了他的注意力，恭喜美国队长XX年处男身！几个大字以几种不同的色彩发出光芒

“你们这是？”首先推开搂着他猛颤的老友，原来这混蛋抖成这样感情是憋笑憋的！那其他人，不用多说，一定是知情者的愧疚？

“Steve，我们一致觉得你应该找个合适的女性安定下来了。”Natasha认真地要他回答这个问题，“Sharon不好吗？”

“她是个好姑娘，但我……”他没有答案，无法回答

“Old Friend。”Bucky一直是刻板的脸孔不带半点轻浮，“找个合适的人选结婚吧。”

“……”Bucky这么正经的反应还真是适应不能

“给你两个选择，Steve。”听到这，Steve直觉右眼皮跳个不停，“要么找个心仪的女性上了她，破前面的处。要么……”Bucky下流地一摸他的下巴，“躺平了让我上，破了后面的处”一个漂亮的过肩摔让Bucky躺在了地上，在他肚子上留下了一个脚印

“你是在刺激他？还是你真就这么下流？”Natasha让面前男人一瞬变回的迷茫眼神弄得一愣，然后又把纯洁人士按回了地上，“你越来越能随时切换无耻和纯真了。”

“Steve,能帮我个忙吗？”被早上闹剧折腾的Steve有些头痛地看着Natasha，“本来今晚我有个任务的，但是被另一个更紧急的替掉了，你能代我去那个？”写了一串地址拍到Steve手里转身离去，回绝的机会都不给

按照地址找到地方，Steve的额角就跳得快崩掉他的血管，那是个酒吧。他都有些怀疑这是Natasha故意的，这位女线人像章鱼一样紧紧勒住他，他又不能对女性动粗正在一筹莫展之际一只手搂上了他的脖子

“Oh,亲爱的，这位是谁？”熟悉的声音，一个黑发棕眼欧洲气息浓重的男人挨着他坐下了。

11.8

“我认识你吗？”霸着Steve没有放手的意思，那个女线人问着搂住Steve但是冲着她的方向说话的男人。这个男人和这个金发美男是不同种的迷人，金发男人是光耀动人的美，那个后出现的男人是说不上来的活跃和可爱

“以前不认识，不过现在认识了，美人儿！”顽皮地向她笑笑，在女人的注视下Rumlow暧昧地用胯部摩擦着Steve的身体，让原本和人没有过秘身体触碰人绷得像具硬邦邦的尸体

“那你还叫亲爱的叫得那么亲密？很低劣的搭讪方法。”女人也示威样更贴紧僵硬的Steve还朝着Rumlow抛去挑逗一笑,她不介意和这两个男人都有个美好的时光

“Oh，美人儿。这也许是个低劣的搭讪，但前提是我没在搭讪。”在女人鄙视的眼光下，他扳过僵硬美男的脸在对方变得惊讶的眼光下吻上了呆滞的男人

“亲爱的！怎么我只是晚到了一会儿，你就又惹上麻烦了！”从女人手里抢回男人搂进怀里。今天本只想上酒吧消磨时间，但他一踏进来就看见了那个金发蓝眼的美男——美国队长！他是有简单的打扮，穿得平民得土不拉叽，一个宽边平光眼让他看起来沉闷无比。但能从这土掉渣的打扮下发现这个帅男，只能说明那个女人的眼力着实不简单

“Brock？你怎么……”嘴巴被Rumlow拿起的芝士饼干条塞住了，然后男人捧住他的脸衔住了另一端的饼干，吞进嘴里进直到他们的唇贴在了一起

“你们两个难道是？”女人的一口白牙咧得像深海里的鲨鱼

“You guess！”将嘴巴贴上男人的侧颈轻舔了一下，斜眼面带挑衅地看着有点扭曲的面孔

“Brock！你胡闹什么！”这带着情色的一舔让老人家血压值爆表了！美男生气了！严肃的表情好让人怕呦

“你竟然凶我！”夸张地做出让爱人无故痛骂的伤心脸，Steve的脸有转黑的走向，“你总是找借口说你老板让你没日没夜加班，也不怎么回家陪我！让我独自一个人在寒冷的夜里起来，身边连个热乎气儿都没有，你不知道我空虚寂寞吗！”一时Steve被他说得语塞，无中生有啊！已经有人用看负心汉的眼神瞟过来了！而且男人还更过分地双臂搭在他脖子上钻进他怀里，“想摆脱那女人就配合我点。”Steve的手有些不自然地摸上Rumlow的背，轻轻向下轻抚就像在笨拙地安慰着恋人一样

“刚开始热恋时你人殷勤的根本甩不掉！当初你技术烂，除了我都没人稀罕跟你上床！”搂住他的手猛得一收，差点疼得他叫出声

“你们，你们，上过床？”女人稍稍向后退了一下，Steve欲言又止

“当然，还不止一次！”Rumlow从男人怀里跑出来，跑到女人根前，“他不仅技术烂，人品更烂！喜欢玩虐恋不说，还经常连安全措施也不做，还喜欢内射过后提拉裤子就走人。”

“而且他喜欢玩肛交，在床上还爱咬人绑人打人，你看我昨天身上的淤青还有呢！”为了打消女人的疑虑，Rumlow撩起衣服让她看侧腰一道勒痕，那实际是他昨天跑步时分心让皮带刮到树枝上勒出来的。

“有一次，你知道吗？”一滴泪下来了，“他为了追求刺激，把我泡在大鱼缸里操，要不是我表哥他们来窜门把他从我身上抽下去我就溺死了！”

“那他那么变态，你为什么还要和他在一起？”在女人变腔的声音中，Steve也在想：我也想知道为什么！

“嗯……”男人咬住了下唇，头向斜下歪过一点，“我的初次给了他啊！”Steve在心里狂喊：才不是！“如果我再甩了他，他还会自杀的，他都已经自杀过未遂过好几次了。”Steve已经非常认真在想一个问题，他这么配合下去到底是不是正确的选择

“下流男人！”将带着冰块的酒一滴不落地泼到Steve脸上，女人一扭一扭地走了，而闹得他平白无故被泼冰酒的小子在一边轻笑

“Hi，美男！让带着冰块的酒洗了一回是不是清凉一夏解酷暑呀！”男人的脸坚硬得像防弹壁垒，刀锋般的眼神要将他的肉一块块片下来

“Wow~我，帮你的嘛……”在严厉的眼神下Rumlow的声音渐渐低小最后无声，“对不起啦!我不该玩这么过火。”像做错事的孩子般低头认错

“你”Steve想教训人的话被一声巨响打断了，向着声源望过去一片耀眼的火光

“有车子翻了！”

话音未落刚刚还一个准备训人一个准备挨训的就一前一后冲了出去，果然车子里还有人，油箱漏了还有火源得快救人！在当Steve扯下一个车门时，他发现另一边Rumlow不知何时开了门正在把人向外拖

“队长，你别光看，救人呀！”发现Steve迟疑的Rumlow对他大叫，Steve才意识到自己走神了，他们一起把人从车子里拖了出来

“Brock！”Steve在扑过来的同时车子爆炸产生的热浪也一齐涌至，但好在有Steve护着Rumlow只是有些擦伤

“队长！你受伤了！”闪烁着金属光泽的残骸碎片横向切进Steve的腰部，那个男人竟然直接将它拔了出来

“不打紧，只是一个比较浅的伤口。”这种程度的伤以血清的高速恢复能力很快就会好，连伤疤都不会留下

“嗯，但要先把血止住。”Rumlow撕下自己T恤的一块布料将它系在Steve的腰部，帮他包扎的严肃脸孔另是一番风味，专注的眼神、熟练的手法、包扎时刻意在伤处放轻的力度，这一切连在一起让Steve看得入迷

"Hi,big guy，Are you ok?”就算对方是美国队长，那道横切皮肉的伤口也许对他真的算不上什么，但是这一刻他也一定是挺疼的

“I'm ok。”他对伤痛从来都是这么轻描淡写

“Ok?你这样也叫OK？”一手按在伤处轻轻施加压力

“……”对面男人果然白了一下脸，汗滴以肉眼可见的程度流淌下来

“你现在可不那么OK了。”变低沉的男声带着蛊惑的魔力，就像在指引天使堕落的诱惑

“别胡闹……”Steve本想推开男人的手却意外地将他拉进自己怀里，另一只手臂垫在男人劲后以一个让他倚躲在自己怀里的姿态托着他，“你又在想什么鬼注意了？”

“哪有什么鬼主意？我气走了你的女伴。”轻佻地一笑，手掌抚摸着男人光洁的下巴，这个挺爷们的阳光大男孩连胡茬都没有

“那女士可不是我女伴。”头好疼啊，这群年轻人为什么就总是想给他牵线搭桥？带着挑逗的轻佻摸法并没让Steve觉得反感，他相反觉得这种感觉挺不错

“哈？不是你女伴你还在酒吧里跟人家戏水缠绵？”故意对着金发美男子露出他不遮掩的鄙视，“那女人都快啃上你的嘴了。”

“相信我，那不是我想的。”像是被女友抓包的偷腥没成功的男孩在极力掩饰

“Hi,Hi。我又不是你女朋友，你没有必要让我相信什么。就算是你本意是想把她骗上床也一样……”然后自己的脸就撞上了坚硬的胸肌

“Ow!你还真敢下手！”

“不然我就闷死在你的巨型罩杯胸肌上了！”Rumlow的手指抠上了Steve的伤口上，又有殷红的液体渗过棉布

“Brock，你让我伤上加伤了。”无奈地摇着头，明早还要去复仇者大厦早点回去休息吧，将手伸进裤兜里，Steve的表情变得有些复杂就在原地一直在翻腾着什么

“在找这个？”黑发的男人坏笑着将手里的东西摇晃得叮当做响，那串小东西正是Steve一直找又没找着的机车钥匙

“……”什么时候被他拿去的？

“Hi，美男，你都平时不戴机车头盔的？起码你应该给我准备一个！”Steve按住额角，这小子不是又要玩什么花活儿吧，“你得捎我一段，现在这么晚了！你不会忍心让我自己走回去吧！太残忍了！”OH，不！这个太残忍应该由我来说，Steve在心底为自己鸣不平了，咱俩谁才是伤员？

Steve驾驶着哈雷而Rumlow搂着他的腰，两个人平稳地飞驶在人烟稀少的街道上。这个本来是Rumlow带着Steve的，但老人家被他把机车当飞碟开的气势吓惊了，为了人身安全和不必要的伤亡率，Steve决定还是自己比较可靠

“Hi，Brock。”Steve本想将男人直接送去复仇者大厦的，但是此时男人已经趴在他背上打鼾了。不出口能说出一堆气死人话的Rumlow还是很可爱的，就像中世纪的落难贵族般在平常的外表下存在着优雅的魅力，算了，让他去自己那里凑合一下吧

“美男，你干吗呢？”坐在床边的Steve看到揉着惺忪睡眼的黑发男人蹭过来，用无辜的眼神看着他好像他在做什么见不得人的事

“伤口总要处理一下。”腰部的棉布已经解下了，那个切口在灯光下一看还是有点恐怖的

“我帮你！有一次性手套和药什么的吗？”已经跳下床开始学么起药箱了，在Steve的指导下把东西找齐了。用酒精把伤口做了消毒处理，最后将药涂在伤处用绷带包好

在会议室里几个身影秘密凑在一起，在讨论着什么

“Bucky，你不是说要给Steve下猛料的？”“你把那东西放哪里了？”“酒？他不喝呀！”“吃的里？”“你当他也吃货呀！”“灯油里？”“他从来不点那玩意儿，木头一根不懂浪漫！”“Steve相当谨慎，一般还真不能让他中招，你到底放哪了？”“他用的伤药里。”“聪明！”“不管是任务还是什么别的，Steve的受伤几率可不在少数！”

“Brock，你冷不冷？”突然出现的一股不明热量像台风一样席卷了Steve的感观

“不呀，你冷？那把暖风打开?”拿出遥控器

“如果你不冷的话，把冷风打开吧，我有些燥。”有力的手握住了另一个人的手，他的手好冷，真的很舒服

“你，不会是伤口发炎，发烧了吧你！”摸了摸男人的额头，是有点烫手。现在室内温度有点凉了，Rumlow抱紧自己有点发抖

“你冷？”火热的身体贴了过来，搂住身上冒着凉气在瑟瑟发抖的人，真不是一般的舒服

“你难受？”烫成这样？不会把他烧傻了吧，搂他搂这么紧是怕传染不了他吗？

“嗯，很难受。”口干舌燥，心里上窜下跳，某个私人部位胀得发疼。一种无名火像熔岩一样流淌在血管里，要从里到外一点点将他蒸发掉，那火力最集中的地方全部汇集在两腿之间的裆部

鼻腔热得好像在冒烟，把鼻子埋进怀里人的颈子上，那是混合着青风、湖水和阳光的味道。这湿润的气息吸进鼻子里竟是如此的美妙，自己燥热的身躯贴在对方结实但不如自己般强壮的身体上，那结实但柔韧的肌肉带着微凉爽但不刺骨的凉气让他觉得恰到好处

“啊……你，不需要去医院？”臀部突然被一个带着烫人温度的硬物狠狠戳住了，Rumlow僵硬地转头看着脸色红得不正常的男人，“你，有把枪，藏在裤裆里的习惯？”男人漂亮的浅蓝色眼睛变得深沉，一层层渲染着加深。嘴唇和舌尖高热湿濡的感觉让Rumlow向后退去，他是喜欢戏弄别人，但他不喜欢让人这样戏弄这感觉让他心里不些小不安，但是男人却紧紧追着他

“美男，我去帮你打些冷水让你擦擦你发烫的枪管！”然后像逃避瘟疫般跳下床，但是还没等他跳起来就被一双有力火热的大掌捉了回来

被仰面按在床上，金发的俊美男人跪坐在他身上，强壮有力的腿卡住他的胸腹让他没有一点移动或逃跑的可能。男人腿间鼓胀的东西大得瘆人，看那均匀的形状，绝对不可能是枪支！在看他潮红的脸，比老水牛还沉重的喘息，以及眼里燃烧的火花。TMD，这胸大无脑的金毛男，竟然学人家吃春药！

“你，把我压在这里，谁去帮你拿凉水？”天真友善地笑笑

“凉水不是我要的，我要的是你。”邪恶的微笑搭配上甜美的脸孔，火热的男人如同一座小山，滚烫的手掌一手捏开他的嘴巴，一手伸向自己的拉链

“呜……”你别靠过来！拜托你把你裤裆里掏出来的东西再塞回去好不好！你不塞回去也行，你自己拿着研究就好了，不要拿着靠近我！一副我想怎么样，不对，是你想让我怎么样的样子靠过来

“Brock，你乖，别乱动好不好？”被压在身下的人双手在疯狂地拍打着他捏住他嘴巴的手，但Steve知道如果他放了手身下的人一定会找机会逃跑，然后他会自己一个难受到死

“OW！”那手竟然开始打他有伤的腰了，放下他脸的手捉住他拍在伤处的手。“你怎么能这么打伤员呢？”金发美男皱起眉，他拍得这几下还不轻

“你还知道你是伤员？你不去医院你赖在我身上干吗？这样是帮你止血还是能给你镇痛啊！”一只手没从大掌里抽回来不说，另一只手也被对方握起来了，他不是刚才还在搓着他腿间那个男人都有的器官的吗？现在，现在竟然拿那只手抓他手了

“队长、大哥、叔叔，你能别拿你玩过生殖器的手纂我的手吗？”你不觉得这样不礼貌也不卫生？

"那我应该纂哪？"某人表现出强烈的求知欲，前提是不要暴露下体坐在别人身上一副你得满足我的情况下更合适的

“你喜欢嗽手指吗，亲！”Rumlow觉得自己脸都起摺了，那你去嗽你自己的好不好，不要吮着我的不放我上厕所从来不洗手的。但他没胆喊出来，他怕某人一激动手指就不见了

“你是在叫我？”在他那个年代亲这个暧昧的字可不是能随便乱叫的，“叫我Steve。”

“Steve你可以把你的手再纂回你的阴茎，然后把它放回你的裤裆里再把拉链拉好，OK？”最后那一个词就是纯粹的商量语气，碰碰运气嘛

“明白了！”轻轻一笑，真的按照Rumlow的提议一步步操作了，果然再次印证了胸大了，脑就小了，还真听话！

“Then，能从我身上起来？”兴奋地做着轰人的手势，“Wow~”这回更周道，不仅从他身上起来了还拉起他，就是应该注意下力道他都直接撞进金发男人怀里了

“满意吗?”手指轻点Rumlow的鼻尖，然后顺着一侧下颌骨下滑整个手掌托住他的下巴让他抬头，感觉上很像痞小子调戏女孩子的感觉

“满意！啊~那我先告辞了！”不能呆在这个现在脑子肯定算不上正常的男人身边，但是还有一只手一直被男人抓在手里，一用力他又跌回了男人怀里。他觉得他此刻的脸温度不比男人烫手的体温低多少度，那钢铁般的胸膛，鼻子都要磕流血了

“那你是不是也该让我满意一下呢？”能把甜美和淫荡用逗号连接的人，金发男人牵着他的手按在了自己肿胀的裤裆上

“可不是我要摸你那里的！而且很烫手！”Rumlow的表情扭曲得像他接到了毁灭性打神喻，老表！你让叫叔叔的人是弱智还是疯子？被按住的男人非但不尴尬还很受用的感觉

“Brock，把拉链拉开，然后把里面的东西掏出来。”不要咬耳朵，不等他反驳，男人就抓着他的手，手把手地拉开了自己的裤链

“叔叔，我没洗手！”当手被迫碰到那火热坚硬的玩意时真的吓了他一跳，他为什么要去用手拿别人的阴茎，而且那大家伙单手握不住

“你叫我叔叔？”金发男人直起身，认真地看着年龄不小的男人，漂亮的蓝色眼睛像夜明玻璃珠般耀眼迷人

“我是Tony表弟，他都叫你叔叔，如果我不叫那我不成Tony叔叔了？”对不起老表，不是要你降辈

“但他从来都没叫过我叔叔，而且他从来都喜欢跟我作对，还是你听话。”另一只手抚摸着一头黑色的短发，对了，那你赶快让我走吧。

“所以你是听话的孩子，现在听叔叔话，把它拿出来。”男人诱哄的低语在耳边响起

“Brock!”Rumlow“听话”地双手握住Steve肿胀的阴茎，然后狠狠地用力一掐，超级士兵隐私部位的强化永远是禁区。这种力道用在平时，足够Steve捂着裆倒地不起了，但Bucky这药却搞得他当场爽得差点射出来

Rumlow也是惊呆了，这么一掐竟没能让它蔫下来！这大胸美男的海棉体是金刚水泥打造的吗？趋他沉迷时，快跑吧！结果脚踝上一紧，好疼！

“啊！错位了，美男！”你丫的那个是手吗！像条脚镣般坚固！

“也许我捏碎你的骨头就不会跑了。”你那么暴力你对得起你那甜心长相吗

“我不要当残疾人啦！救……”这次Steve果断卸了他的下巴，美国队长住的是公寓，吵到其他人就不美好了

带着眼泪摇头，但脑后的手将头固定住，金发男人肿胀的火热性器拍打着他的嘴唇，冲进鼻腔的尿骚味让Rumlow想呕

“乖乖含进去。”就像被强行塞了个棒子进来，整个口腔被塞得严严实实而且还没有全部吞进来，这个果然比自己打手枪要爽多了

“动动舌头或是用嘴唇包紧它。”而男人用他琥珀色的眼眸看着他，就是一动不动。被泪水晕染过的眼瞳清澈透亮，就像在日光下晶莹剔透的水晶琥珀，男人指了指他的下巴，脱臼了还怎么用得上唇！

“啊！”Steve将自己退出来，将Rumlow的下巴接回来，“等……咳……”连口气都没让喘，那粗大的东西又闯了进来，Rumlow觉得腮骨那里都被撑得酸痛，那不是人类的尺寸吧！

“等等，我快喘不上气了……”在Steve抽出的一瞬间Rumlow抓准时机抢了句话，这大家伙把他的气管都赌住了

“让我喘口气，我会给你做！”抵在唇边的坚挺有硬闯的趋势，为了不让自己在口活中被憋死Rumlow两手握住Steve肿胀的阴茎，一前一后地来回撸动。男人喉咙里发出舒服的哼声，他闭上眼睛享受着周道的服务，在对方手指故意摩擦顶端的小口时一声没止住的呻吟溢了出来

Rumlow撇撇嘴，怎么反应得像未经事一样，只是用手撸就能享受成这样

“你，换够气了吧。”手掌摩挲着有短短胡须的脸，“吃进去”握住自己的阴茎顶到对方唇上，那个地方更湿润温暖

张开嘴一点点吞进巨大的阴茎，就想像它是馊掉的肉肠，但他的胃在翻江倒海地折腾，唾液在溢出那玩意太大了估计这大家伙顶得他和做胃镜一样的难受

“嗯咳……”大手捧住他的头那根又粗又长的东西捅了进来，Rumlow有种被Steve的阴茎捅穿的错觉，他一手下意识地摸颈后确保那里没有多出一个洞

男人固定住他，开始快速有力地顶撞着他的喉咙，这哪个是深喉分明就是捅破呼吸道的节奏。每次，他的脸都会狠狠撞上Steve的阴部，这么撞这甜心脸都不疼？那巨大的家伙又粗了，他现在想让Steve卸掉他的下巴了，现在这么张着嘴也很痛苦而且嘴里的玩意烫得他的舌生疼。突然，头部抵住他的气道，蘑菇头一刹那的撑开。滚烫的粘稠液体冲了过来，很快充满口腔流了出来

“呜……咳……呕……”被呛得连眼泪都不住的流，拼命挣开男人的浩制大声咳嗽大口呼吸，将食道里的白浊液体吐了出来

“Brock”阴影挡住了皎洁的月光，Rumlow看着挡住他的人。被撞得红肿起来的唇，嘴边还挂着混浊的精液，他整个人看在Steve眼里都那么诱惑又迷人，散发着致命的性的气息，所以为什么不做全套呢？

"……"Steve伸出食指蘸去他嘴角边上的液体，然后伸手指放进自己嘴里，Rumlow睁大眼睛，这人竟然连自己的东西也要品尝！

“你恢复正常了吧！”在问话同时还有液体在溢出唇外，就像口水但是粘稠并且带着其他男人的味道，金发男人腿间的器官已经恢复到正常状态就是正常状态下它也仍旧很傲人

“到是不那么难受了。”但是全套的还得做，这话Steve非常明智地没有说出来他还不想吓跑目前还不知情的人

“那我先睡了，明天早上你上班时叫醒我，我回我老表那。”把坐在旁边的Steve扒拉到一边，自己蹭了个舒服的位置趴着不动了中途都没睁眼

“别闹啦！”啪地一声打掉了抓在他裤腰上的大手，还让不让人睡了

“Brock，穿着裤子睡不舒服吧。”要是Rumlow现在睁眼，他一定会看到一只人型化的金毛捂着他被打红的爪子，委屈巴拉地看着他

“En，那你脱脱脱！”自己把裤子褪到大腿上，把脚伸给Steve让他帮忙把裤子拽下来

“我平常喜欢裸睡的。”Steve眼中的精光一闪而逝，原本他就想把他扒光的，Rumlow却自己给了他充分行动的理由

Steve觉得比自己洗澡脱光用得还省时就扒光了Rumlow，半迷糊中的某人还在为这贴心的服务点赞，但等待他的并不是被子或是毛毯而是一具火热的身体

“我要被子或是毯子，不要你趴上来。”你当毯子不觉得太重了吗？Steve脸上一阵黑，感情他是真的不知道自己接下来的命运？

“啊！你要谋杀人也不带搐人屁股洞的！”但是按住腰椎的手压得他生疼，身后的洞还在巨物挺进，“啊！疼！你个有脸没脑的家伙！”

“难道你是第一次使用后面？”看这情种不像是在性生活上会遵规蹈矩的，但是这种紧窒的感觉，就算不是第一次，那也应该很久没再做过了

“你Tmd的才是前后都第一次使呢！啊……”男人抓紧他的腰将自己的巨柱又强行向里送了一些，而Rumlow却只能张着嘴大口地吸进空气来缓解剧痛

“Brock，你太紧了！我的确是第一次使用，至于后面我不打算会用。”那圈阻止入侵的肌肉咬紧，像是要把这个入侵的茎体勒断般，“勒得我都疼了。”

“Ha ha~”做了几次深呼吸的Rumlow慢慢找回了说话的力气，“就你那不是人的尺寸，你竟然没有前戏也不给扩张就直接生捅！你就应该断在半路上！”

“前戏？扩张？需要这些吗？不是吻完就应该能直接进入的？”听到这解释，Rumlow觉得鄙视这金发男人都以不起那个词，他这是从动物世界上学的Sex方法？

“我TMD自己又不会分泌润滑液！你不觉得你进来时阻力很大吗？”一巴掌甩上金发男人美妙的硕大胸肌，但那软绵绵的力道对于Steve根本就不痛不痒，顺手抓起那只手放在唇下亲吻但后来Rumlow把他的手收回来了

“我有一点说对了，你床上技术真的是相当差！你不会和女人上床也这么直接硬上吧？要是真的这样，那不会有女性会想和你有第二次上床的想法的。”你活该被他们笑

“我明白了，下次会有前戏。”金发男人表情认真地承诺

“下次？别逗我，你真没做过？不管男女？”长相这么出色的男人还是处的？谁信

“你是我的第一个，以后就有经验了。”轻咬着小浪子风格男人的耳朵

“原来你拿我积累经验？“本来就不老实的人开始拼命的挣扎，”我才不要被你一个性经验为0的愣头青捅成肛裂，放……啊……呜……”脸上的血色顷刻间褪去，Steve将自己的巨物齐根打进了那个紧窒窄小的肌肉圈里，肛口的嫩肉被对方阴部的坚硬体毛刺得发疼

“……”那个非人尺寸的东西桩打进身体里，痛得难以忍受。为了摆脱这种剧痛，Rumlow拼尽所余的力量挣扎着向前攀爬。但他这种行为显然刺激了Steve，在男人就要脱离他的阴茎之际，手掌压住他的肩膀重新把自己钉进他体内。

“Ah~”疼痛夺走了Rumlow所有的力气，他失去支持地趴在床上，肌肉绷裂的沉闷响声同时响起。Rumlow已经不想去想是自己哪里发出的这种绝响，有温热的液体从两人相交地地方溢出，沿着他修长的腿部线条滑下。那不可能是肠液，一只手向那濡湿的地方摸了一把，有点粘稠带着味道，放到眼前看清那是血液。

“Brock，别那么调皮好不好？”轻咬男人汗湿的侧颈，Steve知道自己的东西是何等雄伟，男人一定很疼从他颤抖和流汗的程度来看也知道。抓起他那只带着红色液体的手拉起来，放到自己眼前，“看，出血了吧。”

“疼……”男人在Steve身下抖得可怜，冷汗不断地冒出来。Steve回头无意间瞥见了他用的伤药支剂躺在月光下闪烁着暧昧不明的光，突然回想起Bucky当初给他药时那种地痞坏小子对姑娘不怀好意的样子，他知道个大概了

“Brock，你的确得先处理你的伤口。”Steve退了出去，一个好猎人不是去追逐猎物，而是让自己的猎物一步步落入自己的陷阱

“我来帮你上药。”在Steve接近时，他明显看到Rumlow眼中的抗拒和防备。

“如果你不放心，那你自己来处理也行。”金发男人特意摇晃了下手里他曾经用过的伤药

“我当然自己来，拿来。”从Steve手里抢下药，呲牙咧嘴地为自己处理伤口

“你得往里面也涂点，你里面……”Steve在Rumlow的瞪视下闭上了嘴，按照Steve"好心"的提醒，Rumlow向体内深处也涂上了药。这大胸男不愧是总受伤的家伙，这药效真的很快，清凉快速传遍全身驱赶着疼痛

“啊！你给我的是什么药！”舒爽的清凉过后，突然的燥热侵袭了每个细胞，身后的甬道胀得发紧并且麻痒难耐。那朵肉菊更是一张一合地想要咬住什么东西狠狠吸吮

“伤药啊。”明亮的蓝眼睛里看不出任何欺诈

“Fuck you!”眼睛热得不断往下流泪，咬着嘴唇防止自己的呻吟溢出口

“你怎么了？难受么？”金发的男人顶着他甜美的脸忧心忡忡地靠过来

“哪里难受？”这个光明使者般的男人像是来救赎他的，男人的手指轻轻用力按压在艳红浮肿的菊瓣上打圈抚摸

“Ah Ha~”突然间两指按进火热的红肠，逼出了强忍的呻吟。因肿胀因更紧绷的肉菊咬紧了手指，肠道像抽搐一般吸食着它们，Steve很想把自己肿胀的阴茎填进去。“嗯，别……”

“Brock，告诉我，我怎样才能帮你？”男人在抽出手指时，穴口收紧试图挽留，突然的空虚让Rumlow全身像过火一样疼痛。男人捧起他的脸，温柔地擦拭着他落下的眼泪，坚硬火热的阴茎尖端顶住菊门就是不进入。开合的肉菊在轻触着顶端，Steve享受着像一张饥渴小嘴亲吻着尖端的感觉

“Brock，说出来，我才能帮你。”蓝眼中满满的疼惜和怜悯，通过瞳孔进到眼底，那是赤裸的欲望

“Fuck me,please!”一直在入口徘徊折磨他的巨物一下冲了进来，痉挛的肠道像找到了可以拯救它的妙药般包裹住Steve惊人尺寸的阴茎，温顺地吸吮着它

“Brock，你里面就是天堂。”那温度、湿度和紧绷感让Steve进入的一刻就硬得不行，蠕动的肠道服待着茎体的每一寸

就像一根烧红的钢桩将Rumlow固定在那里，有力的桩打紧紧跟随而至，Rumlow被顶得掂了起来。那粗大坚硬的东西狠狠摩擦着肠道的感觉棒极了！麻痒和紧绷感被它的运动冲淡了，就像是抓痒一样越抓越舒服，他空虚的甬道就是等着被粗大的东西填充。而Rumlow就像是个祭品，等待着被拆吃入腹

“哈……慢点……”“叫我的名字。”“Steve”搂住金发男人的脖颈，被他撞击的力度弄到屁股麻木，空间全是肉体碰撞的回响

“啊！Steve!不行！”体内的巨物突然胀大粗壮到他疼得有点难忍，是男人都知道这是什么情况

“Brock，听话，把腿再张大些。”男人蓝眼里不容抗拒的威严，Rumlow张开腿让男人把他压得和自己更近没有逃离和反抗的可能。

比刚才更粗壮的茎体用力锤打着敏感的肠道，好像他都能看见男人粗大阴茎在他肚子里运动的轨迹，好疼！好想快点结束！

“告诉我，现在你体内的是谁？”金发的男人露出君王的气魄

“Steve”他只想快点结束这个折磨，所以，掌控者想听什么他就说什么

“Good Boy！”运动的物体停止了，滚烫的液体像从高压水枪里喷射出的一样，给他种肠壁会被冲穿的错觉，有力的喷射灌溉着他肠道的第个能接触到的地方。Rumlow的腹部也潮湿一片，他的大腿根部筋肉收缩配合着他腹部痉挛的肌肉要将他腿间器官的液体挤干

“Brock，现在安心睡吧。”搂着被汗浸透，被是被救上岸的溺水者，有气无力的Rumlow倒在Steve怀里，体内含着属于Steve下一代的精华。金发的男人微笑着吻了他湿透的头顶，为他们拉上毛毯也为这夜拉下了帷幕


	6. Chapter 6

“老表，我回来了，Tony?”面前豪华沙发上翘着二郞腿的土豪带着墨镜、叼着牙签一副色情服务行业龙头老大的打扮。对方并没有回答他，只是对他露出一个痞气又危险的笑容，然后一偏头就飞来两个等人身高的机器人一左一右地固定住他将他带到Tony面前。

“怎么昨天晚上一整夜都没回家？跑哪野去了？”土豪摘下墨镜用镜框抵在他的下颌上迫使Rumlow抬起头，语气中都是鄙夷

“你的Steve叔叔那里！”这家伙找他挤兑他

“Steve、叔叔，看你叫得多亲热呀。”Tony直接揪住他的头发用力拉扯，他在生哪门子的气？另一只手直接破开他的衬衫，坏了！昨夜和Steve纵情的证据还没下去呢！

“吻痕，咬痕……”Tony的手指一处处轻划过Rumlow身上情欲过后残留下来的痕迹,他的脸色变得越来越沉

“wow~老表你要……”从没见过Tony这么凶恶的眼神，Rumlow闭上嘴任由Tony拧着他的乳尖，老表不要也黑化吧

“你身上杰作还真是不少呢。”除了恼火就是愤怒，“这里是不是痕迹会更密集呢？”

“呜……”手拍打在屁股缝上，昨天那里被使用过不禁打的

“Brock，现在起，你不是我表弟了。”Tony放开他，咦~他不认他了？为什么！“你就是我的小婊子了。”然后机器人压住他并撒碎了他的裤子，一边一条大腿架起他，让私密处正对着Tony，这种姿势太羞耻了！

“这里应该是我的！你竟让人捷足先登了哈~我的好宝贝儿！”Tony的手指堵在肉菊花上，眼睛里只有欲火

“No，ouch！”手捂住额头，这什么情况？撞在哪里了？硬邦邦的

“怎么了？撞疼你了？”不是Tony！也没被什么机器人抓住，这个声音好像在哪听过。一只大手扶着他的额头让他仰起头，耀眼的金色清澈的碧蓝，金发蓝眼甜心脸——Steve Rogers处男队长！

“我，我，我撞到你的床梆上了？”好像他的床没有那东西

“看来是我锻炼得太好了，我胸肌有那么硬？”这男人太可爱了

“嗯，光有巨大的罩杯。”伸手摸摸那硕大的肌肉估量一下碗数，“没有那个罩杯的手感，WOW~”曲指敲在男人的额头上，他会容忍他但是如果他总是胡说他还是会教训他的

“我要起床，”被弹的男人扁着嘴一副委屈样，说实话还被弹！然后觉得有什么不对了，屁股里还搐着一根棒子！

“你完事了竟然没拔出来！”不可思议地看着甜心，他怎么爱好留在别人屁股里堵住人的排泄出口！感觉相连的地方潮湿粘腻，不好的预感顺着脊柱一点点向上爬，伸手摸过去湿乎乎一片

“你竟然都没帮我理清吗？哪有床伴像你这样不负责任？”看着手上红白相间的粘稠液体，Rumlow顿时觉得眼前这家伙太不靠谱了！

“你还有其他床伴？”声线开始压抑低沉，“有几个？”

“有，有几个也不关你这处男的事！啊！”甜心先生只是把手放在他的肛门周围，用力的向两侧一推某个惨遭蹂躏的部位发出一阵撕开的剧痛。“没有，昧……有……”男人才大发慈悲地放了他

“我要起来，你别动。”带着鼻音眼圈微红的男人很让Steve满意，他当真不动任由Rumlow自己处理这情况。本来以为自己来会感觉好点，但感觉没好到哪去！血迹凝固但未结痂的伤口，微微一动就会在流血的同时伴随着撕裂的痛，Rumlow一直是以一个双腿圈着Steve的腰颤抖着大腿肌肉却没半点离开那巨大阴茎的姿势，他只离开了三分之一的感觉

“Sweety，收缩这个小洞就是你的办法？”Steve的额头抵上那颗在流汗水的头颅，“你这样做，只会让我想have sex again.”

“Steve你别误会！”慌乱否认的男人可爱爆了

“算了，还是由我来吧，你没什么力气的。”金发甜心挑起Rumlow的下巴给了他一个轻吻，“还你酒吧里的那个吻。”接着又落下一吻，“这是补上昨天应该有的吻。”

“你这是先上船，后补票的行为。”小声嘀咕着，以为四倍听力的超级士兵听不到，Steve只是微微一笑

“有票就可以了啊，准备好了，我要出来了。”轻拍Rumlow的背，要他做好准备。“深呼吸。”

“啊？啊！你不是说……要帮我吗？”喘着粗气的Rumlow被按回Steve的性器上再次的齐根没入，“你干吗……还要……把我钉回你的性器上！”受到刺激的穴口开始自行吞咽着Steve的阴茎

“因为，这样，有助于我帮你。”Steve也不知道自己什么时候开始谎话连篇了，从前按照Bucky的描述，他一撒谎就会红得像个熟透的蕃茄所以他总是那个“害群之马”。但是现在他谎话说得很心安理得，他总不能说自己没享受够这美妙的性爱吧

“Aha~那，你能不能出来~不要呆在里面……”总是这么曲着腿腿会酸，可怜巴巴的眼神激活了甜心一直隐藏很好的阴暗面

“我现在出来的话，你也会很疼的吧？”在Steve退出时他观察到Rumlow蹙起的眉头，黑发的男人条件反射地点头，然后切换模式猛摇头

“你不出来只会更疼！”差一点上了这个拥有处男的外壳，色魔的内瓤家伙的恶当！

“那你哭给我看啊。”甜心的密语如果是女性都会迷醉，但是在Rumlow的耳朵里就是恶魔的低语，低下头，OK！你想玩，那就不要脸，拼了！

“Steve，真的太疼了。”表情委屈就像是男人无理地给他套上了数道莫名的枷锁，透明的水珠浸润双目，蒙上水的深珀色瞳仁向外散发着柔和的光暖暖的。Steve被如阳光般的眼瞳吸引了，用自己的蓝眼印下这暖阳色的眼瞳，就像碧海蓝天下的温暖骄阳，既耀眼又柔和。

“别哭。”吻上泪湿的眼，就像自己在亲吻着骄阳

“Steve,Save me,please!”颤抖的大腿轻磕男人的腰

“candy Rum，你确定不要再来一次？”美国队长决定这次遵从自己的心愿，他爱这次性爱

“你还想要再来一次！”惊讶得立马收起眼泪 ，眼神一变。扑到Steve怀里在他乳头上力道适中地一咬，比他强壮的男人一个抖。“你不会还像昨夜那般弄疼我对吧？”

“我保证不会像昨夜那样。”正统的男人许下承诺，勒住阴茎的肠肉一阵收缩，Steve的家伙果然又有抬头的趋势了

“也对，反正你也不是0经验处男了，不会再犯让人鄙视的低级错误了。”趴在Steve怀里抬眼斜向上看着他，然后张口又在大胸上咬了一口，做得就像经验老道的性服务者。

“就怕你没时间了。”细语的嘀咕当然逃不过四倍的听力，但Steve不太明白其中的含义

“Steve!我们需要你支援！”是Natasha的声音，Steve一惊然后前面一紧，又爽又疼

“唔……”一巴掌捂住自己的嘴，拍得太突然了力道没控制好一下抽得自己生疼。而那欧洲情胚却搂着他笑得别有用意，还在他怀里扭来扭去的搞得他欲火焚身

“Steve，XX发生火灾我们在帮忙，你动作快点小处男！”Bucky的声音总是带着股找抽的劲，之后就是楼体坍塌的声音

“Guys，我马上过来，OW！”还好他反应快挂断电话，一摸侧颈湿糊糊的流血了，Rumlow咧着他的小尖牙像个恶作剧成功的狼崽子，他唇边殷红的液体不用说都知道是什么。

“这次我们扯平了。”捻着指间的红色，双腿夹紧强壮的腰。“你可得先帮我啊，Uncle。”

“别闹了！乖，等我回来再说。”Steve是很倒霉的还要逼着自己软回去

“那你到是帮着我把自己从我屁股里弄出去啊，超级英雄！”两掌重重地打在男人光滑的肩上，鄙视着这个胸占了脑容量的家伙。

“Wo Ha~”这家伙竟然就这么一下子全抽出去了！粗大的家伙摩擦得红肿的肠道痛中带着爽，Rumlow蜷缩的像只白水煮海虾！

“你乖乖呆在这里！”一条毯子扔上来盖住赤裸的人，Steve的身形也弯得像只虾，他是必得自己用四倍的抵制力把自己生憋回去了。

“Sorry，我来迟了。”举起星盾将Natasha护住，盾牌挡住了掉落下来的带着火星的石块

“来迟了总好过来不了。”Natasha瞟了眼Steve，平静的眼神下隐藏着不明的情愫。“Oh,你受伤了！”

“不打紧，只是小伤而已。”Natasha真的很厉害，她怎么知道他受伤了，而且那伤过不了两天就能全愈

“快遮住，被人看见了你可就有麻烦了。”红发女性拉下Steve和他悄悄耳语，“尤其是Bucky,最好别让他发现。”

“Natasha，我一个大男人不怕这些被人看见，哪怕是Bucky.”Steve并没有注意红发美女将自己的围巾围在了他的脖子上面，“我不会有疤，也不穿露腰装，OW！”小腹上挨了一个狠狠的肘击，饶是美国队长也抱着痛楚的腹部在地上呆着

“不用感谢我，Steve.”Natasha红发一甩，帅气地说出一句让Steve无法反驳的话。“我在帮你去火，至于是什么火你比我清楚，除非你除了脖子上其他地方还有齿印！”

齿印！Rumlow在他临出来前咬的，这伤，还真不能让Bucky看到！

在绷裂下落的楼体中，一身黑衣有着耀眼铁臂的男人支撑住一处快倒塌的出口。能自主行动的人们正从那个出口逃生，而动作迟缓的人则被Winter Soldier模式的老友拉了出来，虽然动作粗暴些但是没有造成伤害。这个模式下的好友让虽人有种难以相处的隔离感，但是他却认真可靠，不像Bukcy的模式是亲和离谱得近乎可怕！

“Steve，Dear。不得不说你有点女性天敌的感觉，比如我上一秒还在你英雄救美行为的感动里。”美女眼神一变，以勒死人的力道一拉围巾。“下一秒你就让我后悔了。”

“Na……tasha，”被勒得脸色通红的美国队长将一只手指伸进围巾里，“你，太强大了。”

“但男人不太喜欢女人过于强势，Ah！”尖细的指甲刺进了齿印，疼得Steve一阵倒吸气

“那个野生小家伙怎么没把你咬破了像！顶着一张甜心脸，做着让女士和你相处就忍了不想一脚蹬了你的事。”此刻的Natasha像极了女流氓将纯良小雏鸡Steve堵在墙角，要胁迫着他做些什么不法营生

“我，我去帮Bucky他们！”结果被美女一个脚别折了出去，拍拍身上的土有些皱眉地看着女特工

“把你High过的证据隐藏好，你难道想让Bucky知道了影响任务，我们都知道Winter Soldier更可靠些。”帮他围好围巾，女特工说得语重心长

是啊，要是变回那Barnes模式，那离任务失败还远吗？为了为数重多的无辜生命，不能让那没谱的八卦男现在回来！所以，他最后选择了避开老友去帮别人，Bucky一个足以应付当前的局势了

“Hi，steven~”一听这个话声，Steve的太阳穴就是跳着欢快的舞步，那花花公子回来了！

“你这漂亮的小颈巾是从哪个姑娘的床上骗来的？”还拿围巾的毛穗甩着Steve的脸

谁的？能说Natasha吗？这样，不是被Bucky无中生有的说他跟队友存在不正当秘密关系，就是直接被Natasha削得比Tony还要矮，女神就是那种强大的存在

“那是我的。”Natasha！Steve的头疼到麻木了，她为什么自己说了早知还不如自己说，但是女神自己说没关系，要是由他说出来就后果未知了。果然，Bucky以一副被雷亲的夸张表情走过来看着他又看看Natasha

“Nat！Steve！你是什么时候勾搭上我们的红发女王的！”混蛋你不要用机械臂拍我，还拍得这么用力！

“Nat，你给他破处了没？”一阵风刮过，Bucky被抽进了废墟堆里，那原本就乱的东西更杂乱了

“不要给清洁人员增加劳动强度，队长。”Sam过来拍拍Steve的肩，有损友如此也是一种无人能及的“幸运”

“那你为什么要送他围巾？”鹰眼是和Bucky八卦起来等级不相上下的，“Tasha你都还没送过我！”好歹他也是她名义上的男友

“你是小孩子，送你吃的更好。”某吃货果然闪着星星狗眼幻想着美食从天降

“Steve就是大人啦？”拍掉身的灰尘，Bucky从废墟堆里走了出来。“一个可能和女性牵个手都面红耳赤的也算大人？”

“Bucky，他又不是你，你经验丰富啊，都可以写一本Barnes中士军中性史了。”Natasha白了某个智商乎正常乎异常的人，“但你从没让你的任何一个情人在你身上留下痕迹，所以才给别人一种你洁身自爱的假象。”

“Natasha……”Steve还没插话就让美女抢了话

“因为Steve被个狂野的妞啃了脖子，我才把围巾给他。”Steve已经窘得想把自己整个人蜷缩在星盾后面了

“Rogers，别跑给我看！”Bucky就像抓住偷情的恋人一样把Steve掼到墙上，一把扯下他脖子上的围巾

“B……”Bucky脑子抽筋了！他竟然色情地舔舐着他颈子上的伤口，舌苔摩擦着伤口有点痒又有点疼，想推开人的手被按在墙上

“Steve，Little Boy。”揪住他的金发将他的头撞到墙上，蓝绿色的瞳孔变得冰凉刺骨，“你的第一次竟然不是给我。”

Steve翻着白眼，我给你要啊！

“Bucky!你竟然，对Steve有这么龌龊的想法！”在吃货惊讶地喊话同时，Steve碾碎一块砖将粉沫拍在了老友脸上，这家伙现在是不要脸了！

回到复仇者大厦，任务完成各自回家或是做着自己的事。Steve去了超市购买生活用品，而百无聊赖又无处可游荡的Bucky，荡去了他老友的单身公寓。Steve的家门从来不对Bucky关闭，在他寻回他的第一时间Steve就给了他钥匙，虽说他从不习惯走门。但Steve坚持他要这么做，因为他怕吓着普通住户，半夜有人爬进他家里怎么看在外人眼里怎么是惊悚片

“你都回来了。”看着床铺上隆起的人形，Bucky在心里诽谤明明说去购买生活用品的人已经回来睡大觉了

“今天我就睡这里了，给我点地儿。”爬上床铺，闲下来的手摸着“Steve”的屁股，这家伙屁股又更翘了？调戏Steve从来都是Bucky乐此不疲的事，这回这屁股摸着手感比哪次都更好

“嗯~”带着让他心痒的尾声，手更是向中间位置游走过去，然后毯子下面伸出一只脚，将摸得忘乎所以的Bucky直接踹到了地上

“你个死变态，昨晚你还没玩够？”从毯子下坐起一个黑发男人，带着欧洲的情愫和遍布全身的情欲痕迹，Steve竟然背着他养情人！等等，这不是那个谁吗！Brcok Rumlow！脑回路不正常的Stark小子的表弟！

“你，不是Steve？”明知故问！某个懑会表演的家伙演起了纯良小朋友，那双眼下真的只会在儿童动画里出现的斑比眼此刻正溢着水光看向他。“那你知道，Steve去哪里了？”像迷失的孩童般双目放空注视着唯一的焦点，Rumlow,明明是个成年人却有着天真孩童才有的纯净眼神。被这过了纯洁年龄段的单纯人士这么注视，让Rumlow有种他铁定会做恶梦的预感

“你跟Steve，认识的？”这大孩子看起来智商有问题？怎么跟找不着父母的迷路小孩一样？

“小朋友，你是残疾人？”那条左臂要是原装的那就是狂霸酷拽了！

“残疾人？”迷惑的表情出现在娃娃脸上，一点点缓慢转头看向自己的左臂表情木讷地转回来。“我被救醒时，左手就已经是这样了。”落寞到伤心的表情不禁让人觉得这男人已经不记得他拥有过血肉的手臂了

“Wo!我只是想看看你高科技的手臂，为什么要躲！”男人一副受到惊吓小鹿般的表现，瞪着他水汪汪的大眼睛抵抿紧嘴唇戒备着后退

“I'm sorry。”声音很低，好像怕吓着谁一样

“为什么要说Sorry，你又没伤害到谁。”黑发棕眼的男人笑得十分开朗，他好奇地抚摸着金属臂一点没有害怕的色彩，满是喜欢与崇敬。“它简直是件艺术品！”

“因为它曾经一度失控，为此我伤害过许多不应该伤害的人。”回想着那段血腥的杀戮时光，真正的悲痛不经意间流露，真实不做作、不伪装、他真的悲痛万分

“And then？”男人的手从肩膀顺着金属臂流畅的线条来到手掌，手插进金属手掌里轻轻托起它

“后来控制住了，但也伤亡惨重。”往事一幕幕回放，男人忧伤地注视着自己的金属手掌，然后有点期待又有点胆怯地轻轻收回手掌。“别让它伤着你，它沾过鲜血，所以我不希望……”长长的刘海应引力下滑遮住那双诱惑人的深色蓝绿混色双瞳，唇红齿白的男人就像苍白的人偶般脆弱

“那是过去式了，时间总会向前走。”抚上长发男人的头顶，“每个人都自己的过去，但是重要的是你过去错了给纠正的机会就什么都来得及。”一直都处在不安状态下的长发大“男孩”靠进了Rumlow的怀里，被一个比自己要强壮的人靠进怀里，这个画面怎么想怎么就是有哪点别扭

“对了，Steve不会是你叔叔或者养父什么的吧？”这句话差点当场剥掉Bucky苦心营造的伪装，回想也对，Tony也确实是叫他们叔叔的不过那老小子死要面子就是不叫！反正他们两个就是90多年高龄的“年轻人”

“Steve是我最好的朋友，他在我迷失自我时拯救、收留我。”这是真实的事情，当初他还把Steve揍得头破血流。“如果没有他，我都不能这么快就融入社会。”叹了口气，长发男人像等待家长肯定他表现的孩童，忽闪着长睫毛眨着大眼睛满脸期待

“那你刚刚把我当成了Steve?”男人突然缩小和Bucky间的距离，在灯光的照射下深珀色里带着深绿，眼神里既是纯粹的好奇又是纯粹的诱惑

“以前，Steve从来不留别人过夜的。”男人说得犹犹豫豫，其实这小处男是勾搭不着回来跟他过夜的。“除了我……”白色的牙齿触上艳红的薄唇

“方便你，摸他屁股？”感情那金发男人的大胸和翘臀都是这“大孩子”一手摸出来的？

“En?”Bucky一瞬间的静止，Steve哥们对不起你了！他红着脸咬住唇，深吸了好几口气才羞涩地点点头，仿佛下了很大的决心

“他TM不是在荼毒大龄智障儿吗？”Rumlow义愤填膺地在Steve的画像脸上来了几个脚印再打上一个大大的红叉，而他没注意到，那个“大龄智障儿”的脸变化了好几个颜色。死小子，害他当笑柄这帐还没算，现在又当着面说他智障！好的，咱们新仇旧帐累到一起结！

“荼毒？但是Steve对我很好啊。”迷惘的表情演绎得相当到位，“他给我提供住所、食物、引导我和人接触，虽然我也对他默许我的行为……”皱着眉说不下去了，右手捏着自己的衣角揉搓让人感觉他是被逼无奈，Steve别怪兄弟拖你下水

“就像这样？”一只手袭上Bucky的翘臀，他短路了零点几秒，什么情况！

“还有这样？”那只手开始揉捏起来，Rumlow笑得像个情场坏男孩。“或者我应该这样才对。”两手一起捧住Bucky的屁股像揉面团一样，“你喜欢这样，Steve也会帮你揉吗？”

“他，只让我服务他。”Steve你可千万别追杀我呀，身不由己呀！这小子还挺像那么回事的

“他不会还让你给他口活吧？”Bucky非常努力才克制了自己抽筋的冲动

“口活？那是什么？”再次迷惘地望着Rumlow，歪歪头认真地想“他没教过我。”

“Wow~他竟然没教过你！”Rumlow两手撑在Bucky大腿根上探身向前和他对视，Bucky诚实地点着头眼里都是求知欲，这些东西就是有也是他传授Steve!

"那他还真疼你呢，有你这样的美人儿在身边竟然不享用。"男人的语气色情、暧昧，掌根在Bucky大腿根内部到阴部之间来回摩擦

“别，别这样，有点奇怪。”表面上红着脸隐忍的男人在心里暗爽，摸得太有感觉了！

"不舒服？"棕眼男人笑得温柔体贴，被摸的人一脸羞涩，还带着怯生生的眼神好像和猥琐的成年人求助的单纯青少年。Winter Soldier外表下的Bucky Barnes在心中对月狼嚎，假装纯情小朋友真TM不是简单事，为什么以Steve为首的那群人会喜欢Winter版的他！

“En~怪怪的~”发音特意上扬得勾人心弦，用单纯未知世事的脸挂上可疑的红晕，“太奇怪了，这是怎么回事？好难受！”

“这里，这里怪怪的~”委屈地一边抽着鼻子带着重重的鼻音，一边两手一起环住Rumlow的双手将它们引至他硬得发疼的腿间，让他摸得起反应了！

“这里好热、好胀，不会……坏掉吧？”好像是丢弃了人类的原始本能，羞愧、惊恐到欲泣的脸，这副样子Bucky敢打保票，就算是不开窍的Steve也量他把持不住

“Steve，他，真没把你弄成这样过？”Rumlow粉色的舌尖划过嘴唇，那个感觉性感又轻佻

“他，每次我这样时他都会直接扑倒我……”羞得“大男孩”不敢直视Rumlow的眼睛，心里祈祷Steve知道这破事儿后不会海角天涯的追着也要洗刷他这个耻辱吧

"然后，他就美男变禽兽了？"Rumlow笑得高深莫测但不下流，一指挑开Bucky便服的一颗纽扣，指尖沿着胸线下滑到下一颗纽扣处停止。“你真的没对你使用过暴力？”撇撇嘴，人不可貌相，仪表堂堂的美国队长Steve Rogers也是个男人，下半身思考的物种

“暴力，像是弄得我哭？”大孩子疑惑的表情非常可爱，然后他的脸慢慢红了起来，脸颊也鼓了起来。“他每次都……摸得我哭才……罢手”细若蚊声，Rumlow都觉得得在自己头顶竖要天线来接收电台了

“原来，变态不是一天养成的！”再想Steve对他那些做法，硬上不提了，做完不出去也懒得说，在性爱里那家伙就是没有可取之处除了东西不是人能比得了的！

“我有些热。”Bucky直接自己扯了自己的上衣，纽扣绷落了一地，拉着Rumlow的手放在自己胸前。“你手上的温度刚刚好，真舒服。”

“这里会经常疼的吗？”手指轻轻摸过金属肩膀与血肉拼接处的接口，“磨合时期很难受吧？”

“那段难受的时期已经过了。”凄苦的笑容出现在圆脸上，那个时期真的很难熬。“所以，Steve会经常安慰我，啊~”

“我也像他一样安慰你”Rumlow低头舔了一下Bucky暴露在空气里的乳尖，然后无辜地看着他，“难道Steve不是这样做的？”

“他……”Bucky咬着嘴唇的样子让人看了心疼他的隐忍，平时都是他这么戏弄Steve的，看他羞愧难当又无法言语的表情就是High！

“难道他都给你讲床头故事？我也给你念吧。”Bucky觉得这小子比起他表哥Tony真的着调了不止一倍，接下来的话让Bucky觉得他真是瞎了自己的狗狗眼。”也对，性骚扰未成年人和智力低下的单纯人他也不怕被判终身监禁！”智力“低下”的“单纯”男人牙齿磨得嘎嘣做响，就算是终身监禁今天也得办了你小子！

“Steve，他一般都，把我摸个遍，尤其是这里。”Steve，兄弟，你死一次也是死就再为了兄弟多死他几次吧！牵着男人的手盖在自己腿间的帐篷前，用他能滴出水的眼睛我见尤怜地盯着男人

“OK，别哭，满足你。”一个长着可爱娃娃脸的大男人流泪求着他抚摸他，不帮，好像有点过意不去！

“Right！”长发男人仰起头，Rumlow的舌刷过他的喉结，沿着胸线滑到胸肌和腹肌相交处。然后向左乳转过去，湿润的舌尖轻扫乳晕再覆盖乳首，最后将整个乳尖含住放在口腔里学着婴儿吸吮母亲乳汁般进行着男人渴望的安慰，另一边则如法炮制。然后用舌尖描绘出每一块腹肌的线条，最后停在裤腰处

"为什么停下？继续！"长发男人用力将Rumlow的头按在自己坚硬的小腹上，蠢萌的眼神变得危险锋利

“Wait!Wait!得慢慢来！”一只手故意托托了那火热沉重的器官，另一只手以折磨人的缓慢速度拉开男人绷得鼓胀到走型的拉链

“动作可以快点吗？”声音没了羞怯多了强硬，“OW!”

“不是你让动作快点吗！不满意？”长发男人狠狠看着他，过快的速度把坚硬如铁的充血器官刺激得更难受。“那好，重来！”

“摸摸它。”命令的口气，金属手阻止了Rumlow把拉链拉回去的动作

“是这样？”Rumlow挑逗地笑笑，手指从挺立的阴茎顶端沿着柱体上的青筋摸到底部，“要不要我把它吃进来？”指了指自己的嘴巴

“我猜Steve可没做到这一步。”一个连前戏都不会只会硬捅的家伙，谈什么情趣！长发的男人像个坠落凡间的天使，被人间的欲望牵绊而堕落的天使

“你给Steve做过？”把男人的下巴抓在手里揉捏，“他脖子上的齿印是你的杰作？”他就一直认为那么狂野的妞太少了

“你好像变聪明点了。”撑起身体可以让自己不用仰视得那么费力，手指收紧一点点撸动，让那火热变得更时旺盛

“我只是嫉妒Steve了。”拨开挡眼的刘海，深蓝的瞳变得更深

“不要嫉妒他了，这一切你也会拥有。”双手抱住长发男人精壮的腰，把嘴唇靠过来

“Ah~”即将贴在一起时，Bucky惨叫出声。Rumlow的膝盖狠狠碾上了他的裤裆，这一下有种他要断子绝孙的感觉

“以为我没认出你吗？”男人痞笑着拍上Bucky有着碎胡茬的脸，“Winter Soldier对吗？还跟我装纯情小孩子，变装癖的‘大姐’！”压住火热肿胀物体的膝盖又用力碾了碾，让那神采亦亦的器官疼得硬是委了下去。另一只脚踩在Bucky胸上将男人踩翻在床上，自己下了床捡了件浴袍披上，Steve那家伙连件换洗的衣服都没给他留！

“你好好休息吧。”给了苍白着脸捂住命根子的Bucky一个中指，潇洒地调头离去

事实证明，Rumlow太小看超级士兵的超级耐力了！在他接进门口时一阵阴风跟过来，后颈一凉被只手捏住了。但也在此时，大门竟然打开了犹如天国之光的光线打了进来。

门外站着另一个男人，金发蓝眼，手中满满提着几袋子东西，但是Rumlow只来得及感受那个硕大但一点都不柔软也缺乏弹性的胸肌

“Brock!Bucky!Woa~”把脸撞进他胸膛的Rumlow，按着Rumlow让他扎进自己胸膛的Bucky，最后那声是他们不幸摔成了美式热狗。Bucky the top,Rumlow the middle,Steve the bottom!好吧，那两片“面包”过于分量多，而中间的“肉”则明显不够吃的

“你们这是？”Steve糊涂了，穿着浴袍在外面逛的Rumlow.上身赤裸，一副强迫中奖到脸面扭曲得像蛋疼的Bucky,他，好像还真的捂着他的蛋！

“放手！”Rumlow一个后肘击打中Bucky的腹部，再强的人都会有他的弱点，Bucky的脸皱了起来

“Enough！Brock!”Steve捉住了Rumlow想发动第二波攻击的手，然后为了防止不备之举Steve将Rumlow搂进了自己怀里，将他的双手困在他和他的身体间

“Lâche - moi。”看着金发男人呆愣的状态，对着他的鼻尖说，“let me go！”

“你还是陪着这个又装残疾人，还装单纯智障小朋友的伙计吧！”用力挣一下，在Steve反应了那个智障又残疾的人在说Bucky的惊讶下挣开了，但颈后的那只手却没有放松的趋势

“Hi，美男，你朋友跟我说你欺骗他、诱导他还性骚扰他！”Rumlow连珠串的一句话让Steve有了反应。“他还说你喜欢对他捆绑和监禁。”不过把Bucky爱抚和口活升级了而已

“James Buchanan Barnes！”Steve直接掀开最上面的Bucky,真想在他捂着的地方补上一脚。“你胡说八道些什么！”

“What?Steve？”无辜的眼睛看得Steve开始带免役力了

“你说我对你捆绑？监禁？”Steve现在非常想抽得Bucky飞起来

“What?你怎么会这样对我？”很受伤的难过表情，Steve心中升起了小小的罪恶感，难道他错怪Bucky了？“你怎么可能这样对我？”

“Bucky.”“只有我能那样对你！”一声巨响后长发男人贴在了地面上

“美男，你不会打死他了吧？”用脚搓了搓地上人的腰没有反应

“没关系，他趴舒服了就会自己起来了，我先把东西拿进去，能帮帮我吗？”微笑着冲Rumlow晃了晃手里的东西，Rumlow很佩服Steve，买这么多东西他是怎么运回来的！进屋前转头对着趴在地上的某人。“你是进来，或是下去，总之别趴在那里挡路。”

“我现在怀疑我错怪你了，你不是装的。”Rumlow拿着另一袋东西走在Bucky身后，“你是真的智商低于正常水平！”

“东西你拿着，我回家了。”在Bucky发飚前将东西扔进他怀里，帖着Bucky的鼻尖拍上了Steve家的大门

“Brock呢？”Steve出来只看见了让他头疼全身疼的Bucky

“他出去举报你诱奸他了，Wait，兄弟！你需要我帮你把他弄回来！然后就地法办了他，我和你。”Bucky笑得阳光灿烂，Steve的拳在要亲吻上他鼻子时停了下来，他当然知道老友对那个男人是动真情的，他可是第一个入住Steve黄金小处男公寓的呀。“行动呀，小处男！不对，你不是处男了，总之行动！”

“Bucky，你的就地不是说在外面那个就地吧？当着那么多人，你那样是变态犯罪！”在Steve喊出他疑虑的同时Bucky差点不用走楼梯一个跟头折下去  
“Steve，我以为我可以当着你操他就够重口了，可曾想你比我还重口，玩Public!”金发男人果然变成了番茄，他怎么就学不会这戏剧性的脸红绝技？

在Rumlow踏出楼门那一刻，两臂上突然多出了两个拉力，那两都比他强壮的男人一边一个捉住他的手臂，一个搂着腰一个抱着腿把他抬了起来

“你们可真成，光天化日的就绑架啊！”Rumlow挣扎了几下，那条钢铁的手臂就不提了，剩下这三条肉做的手臂怎么也紧硬得和那块铁疙瘩一样难搞？

“再乱动我就当场扒光了你操，来场Public Performance。”长发男人的眼神嗜血锋利，低沉的话语不像是单纯的威胁

“Bucky!”Steve觉得现在唉叹有个流氓气浓重的好友，自己的前途是不是也照样堪忧？

“Steve~”无奈的眨着灵动的眼睛，让Steve根本说不出责备的话。“看他不是老实多了？”纯良的笑容变成了痞子的调笑，被他们捉住的人果然不乱动也不说话了，Rumlow一点点转过头看着Bucky

“如果你真的，真的一定要来场Public Performance。”男人一字一句的说，然后咬紧牙关，两个位传奇都以为吓住他了，“那我就配合你，反正我又不是唯一男主角！”Bucky脚下一软，差点又摔在一起，这小子太TMD开放了！不愧是Stark小子的亲戚！

“所以，你还想……”没说完的话让Steve一把捂在了嘴里

“Bucky!我们快回去！”他实在陪着Bucky丢不起那人！搞不好他们真的会被当成见不得光的嫖客，正抓着自己中意的要进行什么非法操作，到时可就丢得是复仇者的脸了！而且Brock诱惑的样子怎么能In Public！那得引来多少觊觎的人！这次Steve打算同意Bucky的想法，回去就把这个织着网迷惑天使下坠来到人间的“恶魔”就地正法了


	7. Chapter 7

“Wow~”有点让人联想到脸红心跳的声音从Steve口中溢出，既Bucky之后，他差点当了另一个让三人再摔成夹心三明治的人。“Brock！”

“你怎么了？”回话的是Bucky，“你肉那么硬还怕咬几口不成？”看到Steve逐渐红起来的脸，“还是说你叫得那么酥心另有隐情？”

“你话真多！”以前怎么就没烦过他的话痨？如果只是咬就罢了，Rumlow可是色情地舔过他的掌心

“还有你！”蓝眼睛里带上了怒火，老是戏弄他！Steve一指伸进Rumlow口中按住那趋乱点火的舌头，其余两指微加力捏开他的嘴，省得他直接去吸他的手指

“Steve。”看到好友一脸被抛弃的可怜狗仔样子，眼里真的不水要滴下来了

“我硬得难受了。”果然在进门时Steve蹭到了自己的肩膀，以后再也不能随便相信Bucky的话，不然现世报是少不了的！

“Ah~Brock!”进屋后双臂恢复自由的Rumlow在Steve的腰胯部摸了几把，让Steve的所余精力全部变成热量一股恼儿的向着下腹集中

“Aha~”另外一个不妙的声音来自Bucky，他又怎么了？“Steve!你终于开窍了~”Bucky一脸的淫荡样

“你哪学得这技巧~”一脸幸福的人眨巴着他的狗狗眼，而引起这一系列效应的Rumlow则笑着示意Steve回头看看他自己的手。因为腰被摸得太过突然Steve反射性地将手移了出去，恰巧拍上了某个不能随便碰的部位，他打在了Bucky的裆上！手下火热坚硬的触感让Steve全身过电般，不详的预感亮起来了红灯

“Wow~”Bucky非常满意地在他手上又蹭了一下，在Steve红着脸想移开手时被好友按住了，地痞的流氓笑容出现在Bucky脸上。“太舒服了，给爷继续，金发妞~”

“ow!!”扑通一声Bucky跪在了地上，Steve收回手刚才那一下应该能让他再冷静一阵了

“Woa~”黑发棕眼的男人坏笑着一巴掌也拍在Steve腿间，他自己也硬了

Cap……”Rumlow的手掌有技巧地按揉着男人的胯下，一手袭上他另一侧腰胯，“你身后那娃娃脸的变态有一点说对了，你害羞的表情真的相当经典！”

在腰上手很快抽了回去，Rumlow从Steve身下跑出去坐到了床上

“这手机好原始的感觉！”晃着手里从Steve身上摸到的直板非智能手机，果然金发男人后知后觉地在腰上摸了一把。“要不然阳萎战士说你是老古董”

阳萎战士？有哪个脑子有包的人会这么称呼自己？

“不就是那智障小朋友喽。”见到两个男人不明所已的眼神，Rumlow好心做出解答，一指直穿Steve指向他身后的Bucky，Steve脸孔扭曲地望向老友他怎么不知道Bucky什么时候又改了新代号？还是那么一鸣惊人！

“Steve Rogers，你是白痴吗！不许看过来！”然后能射出冰刃的眼直视着Rumlow，“你说什么！”

“不是你自己说的吗？Winter Soldier!你那Winter不就有使萎缩的含义吗？一个大男人，萎缩除了阳萎还能剩下什么？”谁让你名字里的含义隐藏那么多的，不同的解读嘛！在戏弄Bucky同时，Rumlow播出了一串号码，当然是打给他表哥Tony Stark的。这家伙就是关键时刻找不着人，平时就是个甩不掉的尾巴，现在需要这尾巴了到见不着影子了！好吧，他也有错，当初不应该把Tony给他的带有追踪装置的手机随便扔

“哇！”金发男人过来按倒Rumlow将他拿手机的手反拧在身后控制住，长发男人则夺走了手机

“还好没按下通话键。”笑得像孩童一样开心的Bucky把手机拿给Steve看

“你可以帮我接通啊，只要轻轻一按。”Rumlow非常希望得意忘形的Bucky按下接通键，笑得天真的Bucky将手机举到Rumlow眼前，捏碎了它

“Bucky!”Steve心疼着看着只剩残骸的手机，你要毁也别毁我的呀！

“小子，”Bucky揪起Rumlow的头发，眼神冰凉危险，“我马上就让你自己体验我是不是委！”

“队长！你朋友这是要犯罪呀！”Steve总之不会像眼前这个一样离谱吧

“Brock，你是成年人了，所以,这只是普通的性行为。”耳边温热的气息告诉他，这是两个随地发情的雄性生物。在耳后被湿热的舌头舔上同时，前面的男人撕开了他身上唯一的一件浴泡

“Hi,Hi!在我理解的普通性行为是……双方都情愿……”长发的男人用他很拽的那只手捏住Rumlow的乳头，那没有人类温度的东西刺激得乳尖挺立了起来。而金发的男人，他的手则在Rumlow的臀缝处点着他还未完全消肿的穴口反复描摩，阵痛与隐私处被触碰带来的心跳加速的感觉纠结在一起

"我们双方当然是你情我愿。"长发男人轻咬着Rumlow暴露出来的侧颈，对方的长发扫过他裸露的皮肤痒得他想躲，但男人的力量于他来说是绝对的掌控。Rumlow开始后悔自己为什么是一头利索短发的造型了，不然一定会让他先咬一嘴头发的！

“你情是真的，但我元~ha~”Steve将一指连根没入那个让他流连忘返的秘地，然后开始重复探入和抽出这个单一的动作，让Rumlow到口的反驳变成了粗重的喘息

“Brock，Bucky没有说错。”脊柱被一条火热的舌头袭击，从尾椎一路到颈椎骨与脖腔相连的地方，而老友也从Rumlow的耳后轻咬到了相同的位置。“的确是你情我愿，只不过他说的你和我指的是我和他，双方是这样的。”

“你们两的思维，果然异于常人。都不问下我的意见么……Um~”那只在胸前游走的金属手改变目标圈住了他静静沉睡的阴茎，感觉好像情趣束缚装置还是上好耐用金属材料的！

“正式介绍，我是James Buchanan Barnes，不过Steve他们都习惯叫我Bucky或是Barnes。但我喜欢可以叫我Winter，So you know，当然不是你的那个引申含义。”自己身上应该是男人身上最脆弱的器官在别人手里，前提是你又没有对方一样的金刚不坏之身，就不要不计后果的反抗了

“我敢说，我猜Steve应该没有给你做过这个吧？”挂着微笑一脸单纯的男人，眼底却渗透出不加修饰的嘲讽，就在刚刚雷同的话出现过，现在不过是立场调换了

“他没开荤之前，可都没跟心仪的人Kiss过，所以他不会那么多的花样。”这点Rumlow还是认同的，一个上来什么预热准备都没有直接提枪上阵的人，你还能说他有花样么？

“Wooa ha~”Steve粗长的手指摸索到一个区域，一种舒服到难受的感觉从被抚摸那那个区域扩散到每个细胞里，那种感觉能融化他而且他喜欢那种说不出道不明的感觉！

“Bucky，花样总是要一个个积累的，你看Brock，把我咬得多紧。”Bucky被那一声呻吟叫得所有感观都涌向下身，浮肿的艳红肉穴有力地收缩将Steve的手指绞得变了型，这要是把自己的东西放进出那一定是天堂！Steve小有得意微笑着观摩Bucky变得浮躁的脸，因为Bucky在性的方面还是头一遭屡遭拒绝的，而且绝得一次比一次厉害

“Steve，你成长了。你终于不是那个想着拐弯抹角理由让我教你吻技的小豆芽了。”只有在回想瘦弱的Steve时，Bucky才会露出少有的成熟和沧桑，“虽然我只认为你是想有意骗我和你亲吻。”因为当时真没有女人会去吻一个看起来比她们更需要安全感的小柴鸡

“Bucky，如果我真的需要你吻的话，我不需要有意对吧？”

“Bucky，如果我真的需要你吻的话，我不需要有意对吧？”白了眼在意淫状态下的好友，“原来我躲着你的狼吻还躲不及。”

“Ho~Steve你跟Win8的感情真好。”

“Win8?你的又一个新欢？那不是现在的一种操作系统吗？你都开始人机恋了？”

“Wo ha!Sorry!stop!”体内的手指毫不留情地碾磨着肠肉里的致命地带，全身的骨头像融解了一样，Rumlow无力地卧在床上身体不受控制地抽动。“Winter Bucky嘛，我又没有胡说……”湿润的眼角在控拆着Steve，你不能只欺负我一个！

“那以后不要说简称。”Bucky托起黑发的脑袋，舔去他眼角的水痕，有血肉的手揽上Rumlow的后腰

“Ah!”突然的用力将Steve的手指弄了出去，不免扯疼伤处

“你要……Wo!”金属手指硬闯进了未闭合的洞里，还是两根一起这可要比普通人的手指要粗唉！Rumlow苍白着脸颤着唇想哭但拼命忍住了，他无力地靠在金发男人壮硕的胸肌上

“Bukcy!你都把他要弄哭了！”Steve一手托着Rumlow整个脸部下方让他的头顶顶在自己的胸上，他看到男人的眼白红了脸苍白了，而老友的手指消失在他的阴囊下方，跟随着他抽插的动作有暧昧的噗嗤声响起

“小子，你才是那个女孩吧？”想反驳的话在一个猛力插入下破碎成断续的呼吸，“你里面真的很湿润呢，特地为了今晚准备的？还是说你本来就能分泌这种淫水？”

“你是连洞都找不准的家伙。”金属指在他里面成剪状撑开，因疼痛弓起的腰身被另一只手强行压住，有白浊的液体从被撑开的洞口里流下来还带着几滴艳红

“Bucky！”瞪了眼没轻没重的老友，把黑发的头颅抱在怀里，“Brock，别总是惹人生气。”男人只是抓紧Steve的手臂，自己的指关节已经泛白

“都是Steve的种子！”Bucky惊讶地看着金发男人，“Dude，你灌了他满肚子的精液！”

“OW！”黑发男人一口咬在Steve的手臂上泄愤

“你怎么就知道一定是他的？”“Brock!”

"你难道会和很多男人玩精液灌肠的游戏吗？"老友又瞪了他一眼，“而且我相信Steve的超级种子士兵能力，他可是人类极限的四倍，所以射精量我相信也是人类的四倍！”Steve发誓，如果不是抱着Rumlow他一定把信口开河的Bucky从哪进来的扔回哪去！

“别不相信！”“鬼才相信你！”“我的机械臂有DNA检测功能！它反馈的数据来看这些精液的DNA除了Steve还是Steve。”这次Bucky是轻轻地退出去了，那圈嫩嫩的肌肉经不起太过粗暴的对待。“你要核实一下吗，Steve？”

“你的机械臂还能检测DNA？谁会给它那么变态的功能啊！”Rumlow真的不太相信，但之后他浑身一颤，不好的感觉涌上来，有那么一个人还真的能闲到发明这无聊的东西来打发时间

“Tony Stark。你表哥。”一指顶上Rumlow的鼻尖，Bucky笑得级其欠扁

“果然是老表，啊~Steve……”Bucky在他体内折磨的手指刚退出，Steve的手指又埋进来了连空虚的机会都不给！Rumlow弹起腰部，但是这两个男人的禁锢想摆脱那是不可能的事

“真是在里面还留了这么多。”Steve带有愧意的低语让Rumlow听得满脸通红，在手指又向深处钻进时略瘦的男人不可抵制的低声呻吟，但那点火的手指还在冲破肠臂的阻力向内探究。“似乎更深的地方还有。”

“Aha~原来你知道，你留在里面没清出来……”呼吸像是濒危的人一样费力，“这可，不是个，床上好习惯”

“兄弟，你善后工作都做不利落，还好当初没有女性跟你上床，不然Steve你早就儿女各地跑了！”Bucky一副我了解的样子，Steve不想理他那个按Rumlow说的智力“低于”正常水平的好友，你了解个鸟毛啊！

“我现在就帮你清理。”甜心笑得温柔贴心，但是Rumlow只有让危机感弄到乍毛的感觉

“啊！You are asshole!"两根手指加了一倍变成四根

“Um,inside your asshole。”忽视男人的僵硬与颤抖，生生让窄小的肌肉吞下了自己的四指直至虎口处，“我在为你做清理,Brock，所以得把手放进你里面，你懂。”

回答他的只有男人破碎的喘息，靠在他胸前的汗湿头颅在左右摇摆，现在求饶为时已晚

“把腿再张开点，让Steve能清理得更方便些，Little girl。”Bucky冷着一张脸严肃地看着对面的二人，有力的手掌将男人的腿掰得更开。难得没有帮倒忙，也没有带着浪荡的二世祖样而是阴沉着脸帮他固定好不住挣动的人

“Ha~你们很过分！”在他体内曲动的半只手掌撑得入口和那段肠子生疼，眼泪堆积在眼眶里正不受他控制地溢出来。这两个空有年龄没有内涵的"老"混蛋，事情这样他们谁都走脱不了一定的责任，为什么就只有他一个被责难

"其实咱们当中，我们被你稀落得可要比我们稀落你来得更惨吧。"面前脸色可以融进夜色的男人用阴霾的眼光注视着他，寒冷的感觉不径而走，这差点让他踩得挺不起来的男人还是有着Winter直译感觉的

“Brock，你刚刚踩Bucky那下知道有多疼了吧。”手下移抓住了对方软瘫软低垂的阴茎，

“Brock，你刚刚踩Bucky那下知道有多疼了吧。看，只是手放进去你就哭鼻子了。”像哄小孩的语气，但有谁会真的对小孩下这种手？手下移抓住了对方软瘫软低垂的阴茎，手法温柔得怕稍微用力就碰碎了它一般，前方的欢愉分散了体内的痛楚但是前后的感触却不能相抵，他可是他吞下了半只手！这怎么可能是前方星点的安慰就能平息得了的！见Rumlow似乎没有意只到自己的错误，在他下面的手用力挖了一下肠道，里面的液体顺着手掌流了出来

“知道了，别再……”Rumlow痛苦地缩起身体，一个表面上看着像变态的变态就够了，不要再加一个顶着甜心脸的变态好不好！萎靡地把重心全部放在身后的男人身上，他被我踩的可是前面，你捅得可是我后面能一样吗？

“OW!对不起啦！”体内的手指又要命地按在了他的要害上，向前躲避时还被Bucky固定了脑袋，不然他铁定得撞上Bucky的头然后谁是被撞得满头包的那个是谁得再议了

"等等，Steve。不要把它全都清出来。"他果然被金发美男大大白了不只一眼

“Bucky，Brock已经跟你道歉了，你就大度点？”其实老友差点被废绝大多数也是这花花公子自己嘬出来的

“都跟你道歉过了，你就是打击报复也来点带技术含金量的呀~”长发的娃娃脸轻松地将他拦腰抱起，Steve的就这么粗鲁地被拔了出来，粘稠的液体沿着大腿色情地留下来

“Bucky!”责怪老友不顾轻重的冲动，“你这样会弄伤他！”

“看来这Boy喜欢痛并快乐着。”单臂将Rumlow抱得双脚离地，右手摸上他腿间的阴茎并曲指弹了尿道口一下，疼得Rumlow一个瑟缩并附带一个Steve的眼刀。“有雄起的趋势啊。”恶意用姆指摩擦着顶端

“Steve，把你的裤子脱下来。”洁白的牙齿抵着樱红的嘴唇，欲求不满的样子，深蓝色的眼瞳在光线下反射着明亮的光泽像是蓝色的水晶般迷人。“把你的大家伙给我看看。”

“Bucky……”Steve现在只有一个感觉，他想爆粗口！

“来嘛！不要害羞啊，你已经跟这个小‘孩子’露过你的大鸟了。”一抹恶劣的笑容过后，一脸纯真的大小孩出现了，低下他的迷失小鹿般的眼睛，语气里都是小心谨慎。“不能给我看么？”

“Bucky，你……”这张迷失百年的脸就是Steve的一个死穴，他打消了抽老友的念头但是脸还黑的

“大家都是男人，我们曾经赤裸相见过。”表情立即转为忧伤，“你还是不太信任我。”表情很受伤的某人靠近金发男人

“wo,wo……”大意下让脚尖点地的Rumlow撞了一下向着身后的金发男身上压下去，Steve见老友摔倒身体先于理智地接住了并且搂紧

“Fuck！你那家伙还是那么大，非人能有的！”Bucky顺手捏了Steve的大鸟，“你个刚破处的小处男竟然反应这么快！你这是快男的反映！”

“你让他脱裤子就是你想坐上去试试？”Rumlow冲着Bucky猛翻白眼，“还那么热情地抓着人私人部位不忍放手。”

“难道你们是a couple？”越想这两个人越像，一对神经再加一个他不着调的老表就是一个名剧，傻瓜三人行。“那我不打扰你们相亲相爱了。”

“想上哪里你？”瞪大一双单纯眼睛的Bucky的确让人无法跟流氓联系到一起，痞气的花花公子冒出头笑得淫邪。“我们得通过你来亲热。”

“你们亲热，干我屁事！放手啊！”根本挣脱不开男人铁一般的手，他也不要被三明治，他才不要当中转站！

“Steve！你还愣着干吗？快脱！”被压在最下面的Steve脸色已经由黑转白了，这两个打闹得这么欢快就不知道下面还一个人呢吗！

“呃……”迟迟不见Steve行动的Bucky一把扯开老友的裤子，攥了一把他沉睡的硬挺，不能总是他一人天上地下一时游对不对？

“扶好了，我要坐上来了。”带着邪恶的笑容，在Steve不可置信及Rumlow无限鄙夷的眼神里在空气坚硬的阴茎进入了一个温暖、湿润的地方。

“Go to hell!Win8!”被强行按在Steve身上的人发出沉闷的诅咒，Rumlow痛得把身体抖成了狂风中找不到落脚点的树叶，只能任由风刃将他撕碎。“你才是，那个叫着要，坐上来的人吧！”

“Barnes中士！Brock，嗯，放松、别紧张。”Steve抱住怀里狂颤的身体，双手在他腹部和腰部轻轻抚摸着僵硬的肌肉。Bucky太乱来了，他将Rumlow的后穴对准Steve傲人尺寸的阴茎放了下来，还是整根没入让身上的人由下而上被穿个通透！

“嗯……你让那混蛋和我换……让我看看他是……如何……放松的……”明知Rumlow因为胀痛感而气喘吁吁，但是Steve爱死湿润紧绷的肉臂紧紧吸附他的感觉，放在男人腰腹的手施加压力让他无法起身更无法逃离

“呃啊~”Rumlow出声是原因Bucky咬了他的下巴，Steve是因为Rumlow突然收紧的肉穴而发出呻吟

“你真应该时常刮刮胡子的，如果你刮了胡子会更加年轻和迷人，相信我。”忽略掉来自Steve的不满眼神，得了！哥们，谁不知道你是疼在面上爽在心里？

“你嫌扎，就去咬另一个，呃……”肠子遭到了一次恶意的重创，裂开的地方一定又重新开口了！一个字——疼！

“疼吧？还胡说么？”金发男人大手压在男人脖子上将他按到自己胸前，细碎的吻沿着一侧的颈子下落

“有人就爱我胡说，啊！”又被重重顶了一下，他可怜的脆弱肠道总是被蹂躏，但Steve对黑发男人的颤栗反映很满意。

“不过他不是胡说，Steve。”Bucky打量的眼神看过来，一种不妙的感觉。“你的确脸皮光溜得看不见胡子。”

“不过你。”Bucky一手抓住Rumlow头顶的黑发迫使他正对着他，右手轻拍他的脸颊。“的确得塞上你这张只会说废话来惹我生气的嘴。”

“张嘴。”Bucky下达了命令并将自己早已胀痛到不行的器官释放了出来，腥骚的气味浓重Rumlow有种嗅觉被刺激坏了的感觉

"美男，你朋友让你张嘴，啊！呜……"这次不是顶一下那么便宜的了，身下的人钳制住他的腰开始有节奏地动了起来，身下的入口被磨得有些疼。但好过初次被破身的那种生被劈开的夸张感，虽然痛但是还在忍受范围内。这金发大屌男在做穿刺运动的同时还用一只手揉捏着他的屁股肉，到臀缝中间部位时格外地轻柔

Winter Bucky则固定了他的头将自己的阴茎塞进了他温热的嘴里，一直以为这女人长相的家伙平平无奇。但物以类聚、人以群居这个道理到哪都是经过实践验证的，Steve有个可观的家伙同理眼前男人的东西也可观的无法直视

这两个家伙不仅面相优秀。连家伙都是出类拔萃，这不是让普遍人去死的节奏吗！这个大家伙几乎填满了口腔，一丝多余的地方都腾不出来了，真的和另一个相庭抗礼。口中津液止不住地顺着口角涎下，而且口中的玩意只进去了一半，生下的另一半想尽办法地钻进来。

“动动舌头。”深蓝的眼睛带着冰霜的寒冷，就像被封在冰层中偶然被放也来的百年禁忌。Rumlow尝试挪动舌头，但被粗重的物体压迫的软肉只是无力地挺动了几下

“不会？也对，Steve不可能会教你这些。”如果眼光能化成利刃，相信Bucky已经被他发小戳成刺猬了。

“呵儿咳……”Bucky用力将自己强行塞入那个窄小的口腔里，那硕大的三角壮头部好像要捅破他的喉咙。那粗大东西堵住气管让他有上不来气的感觉，那个深度已经让Rumlow有反胃的感觉了，他的胃在上下震动着收紧

他体内的人因为他的挣动紧缩而在天堂与地狱间上下游移，Bucky冲他笑得十分纯真，但他的口形和这两个字沾不上边：爽歪了吧你。

被憋得太难受的Rumlow一手拍打着Bucky的小腹，但这家伙的东西他越拍胀得越大。

“……”Bucky沉着阴云密布的脸将自己退了也来，一圈浅浅的齿痕出现在肿胀的茎体上

“啊！”见老友的要害被咬了，Steve蓝眼一暗将原本是半趴着的身体抱起让他紧靠在自己怀里，应引力作用让Rumlow的肉菊将他吃得更深

“你太调皮了吧，怎么可以乱咬人？”有意用力在男人肩头咬出了血

“啊！你们两个都是混蛋！他堵得我喘不上气，你不仅捅破了我后面还咬破了我肩膀！”憋屈！“放开我！不要跟你们做了！”

“想走？”金属手按在了脖子上将两个人同时按倒，秀气可爱的脸庞转瞬变成冰凉僵硬，蓝色的眼睛里有着失控的暴戾。“那我就找个不太危险的地方来。”

“哇！不行！我又不是故意的！”当另一个同样庞大的硬挺抵住含着一根巨柱的洞口时，Rumlow理解了惊慌失措是什么概念

“哇啊啊！！”头顶猛在搐得Steve胸骨生疼，可想用得力有多大。一种突然爆发的热量从头顶炸开，Rumlow觉得他的世界一刻间都是火焰，就连Bucky冰凉的金属手掌也染上了他突然的热度。

噗嗤一声响，就像是刀子插进血肉的声音，大量温热的液体湿润了三个相连的地方

“……”Rumlow已经痛得连单音节都没有了，他无声地向Steve求救，未全进入的Bucky没有后退的趋势。Steve摸了把Rumlow湿渌渌的屁股，手还未接近眼前就闻到了浓浓的腥味，那醒目的红色除了血液别无其他

“Bucky!快出去！快出去！”Steve对着压在最上面的好友大声吼，但是某人却是一副呆萌像儿。“快出去！会出事的！”

“你还愣着干什么啊！Bucky Barnes!你想捅死他吗！”Steve一边轻吻着Rumlow抽搐的身体安抚他，一边气急败坏地呵斥老友

“我出来，你在里面继续堵着吗？”强压自己发泄不出来的欲火，Bucky将向他严重抗议的小兄弟抽了出来，但是这个淌着红泪的小洞还着着实实地含着Steve的巨物

“你也出去……”怀里人虚弱无比的声音传过来，“好胀……”

“当事人都说好胀了，大屌男！你就别赖在里面不出来了！”本想喊小处男的，但一想Steve已经光荣结束他的处男生涯了

"啊！你别动！"Rumlow一个后脑捶击除了震得Steve有些房颤外，他自己也差点成了脑震荡

“collyba！别那么拼命，这样程度的震荡是谋杀不了Steve的。”Bucky用右手抬起Rumlow发晕的脑袋，像是逗呆萌小动物一般冲男人吹响了流氓哨。“况且，就是你再怎么震颤Steve的胸部，他也鼓不起两座山峰……OW!”Steve有力的脚以踹开铁门的力度“亲”上了Bucky的小腿

“啊！你别动！疼！”在Bucky应声倒地的同时，Rumlow也大叫出声这胸跟脑明显反比的美男不知道他现在还呆在别人身体里吗！

“Hi，小子，长痛不如短痛。”Bucky爬起来压开Rumlow的大腿

“你在干什么！”两个人的声音，Bucky并没有硬闯，他俯下身竟然舔起了二人相连的地方！

“Stop!好怪~”被捅感觉难受，被舔也不好受

“En a!Brock！”被Bucky的舌刺激得不断收缩的小穴吸得他的阴茎宛如在天国的感觉，舒服的呻吟止不住溢出口。“现在是，你，别乱动。”

“你先叫你朋友别乱动，这不是我能控制的……”一个抖，洞口的舌头贴着粗壮的茎体挤了进来，突然的顶弄让Rumlow收缩了一下，而Steve更要承受挤压和舔弄的双重冲击

“A WO！”长发男人捏住他的嘴将自己的唇覆上，舌头霸道地闯进来。勾带着他的舌头交换着彼此口中的液体，男人口中的液体带有血腥和其他怪异的味道

“嗯，你自己的血和Steve的精液的味道如何？”笑容迷人的男人语气轻佻十足，鲜艳的舌挑逗地舔过红唇，后仰起对方的头在对方没来得及反应时，借助贯力让液体滑下食道

“咳咳，你真恶心！”才反应过来他吞咽下去的是什么东西！

“Steve”瞪大了一双童心未泯的大眼，“你，被嫌弃了！”童贞的表情变得惋惜，但是知道他秉性的人都只有一个想法——抽他！

“Ah!Brock,不要闹了好不好？”躺在他身上的短发男人一巴掌又拍在了他肌肉丰满的胸膛上，Steve自己都感觉到他的胸肌在一上一下的振动

“拜托你躺好，我要自己出来！”双手齐上阵撑在身下人的胸膛上，真是块好肉任何一个妹子都会留恋这个极有安全感的厚实胸膛，然后向着Bucky，“你就是喜欢血液和精液混合的味道，也不要从这种渠道为汲取方式，你的胃是特殊材料打造的吗？”

在下面的Steve脸色变幻了好几个颜色，终于深刻体会了有笑生生憋回去的苦了！而Rumlow正用力按着他的胸膛，但他的手的位置正好手心对准他的乳头，一用力就按得Steve爽从胸上来，太尴尬了！但是身上的人真没想这么多，他只是专心努力地想从他身上起来，只不过他过度颤抖的双腿证明他要自己起来这个的机率不是很大

“我倒要看看你怎么把‘宝剑’拔出来！”Bucky带着很险恶的笑容目光淫邪地盯着Rumlow费力的吐出的柱身

“我发觉，恶劣是自身携带，改变不了的，还可能会传染……”当一双温热的大手放在腰上时，Rumlow真心希望传染速度别那么快！

“Brock……”Steve也觉得Rumlow自己逞能的行为就是在受罪，他真的只是想扶他一把，没想到男人一阵僵硬地停下了动作，这反应真可爱！

"那你看好了！"挑衅地睨视着一点不正经的长发男人，Rumlow又坐回了Steve的阴部，然后又起来到刚才的程度在慢慢坐回去，这个动作竟然没有停止它在重复！

"Brock~"在下面的Steve被他这种乘骑位自己动的方式搞到呼吸凝重，Rumlow自己一上一下地吞吐着他的巨物，穴口在运动中时张时收鲜嫩的肠肉吸附着生殖器敏感的皮肤

"OH~Great!再抬高一些坐回来。"下方的Steve在提意让Rumlow以一种能将他吞咽得更深的做法，不顾老友臭得连毒弹瓦斯都黯然失色的脸

"像这样？"故意抬眼看着面前一副被欲火焚烧的人，Rumlow特意抬高身体，再慢慢下沉将Steve吞得更深，他当然不会为挑衅Bucky而一屁股坐下去那样玩法太不可取！

"我这么做，对吗？"故意回头用他风流小浪子的表情回问着Steve

"感觉棒极了！"说话同时能听见机械齿轮运转的声音，都不用看都知道老友现在也好不到哪去，可不，他在外面的阴茎像个矛。直挺挺地在空气中戳着，暴起的血管要顶破表皮一样，只有恐怖狰狞

"那你亲我一个，因为我做得好！"蛊惑人心的笑容让Rumlow看起来就是个性爱高手，但当Steve真的想给他一个吻时他却转过了头

“Brock?”他什么意思？男人只是轻轻一靠Steve，金发男人温柔笑了笑，轻吻不间断地落在了光裸的脖颈上

“Ah~你的吻技真的好太多了！”向着面前的男人投去挑逗地一笑，一手环绕过男人金色的头颅搂住，一手撸动自己的硬挺还一边动着身体吞吐着Steve的阴茎。此刻的男人，就像神话中的淫荡妖精，忽视Bucky黑得和夜色不分彼此的脸色和Steve自故自地上演着激情大戏。

“Ha~美男，看你朋友的表情很可爱。”伸出红润的舌，舌尖露出尖尖角在右侧嘴角上。这刺激的画面与Bucky来说就是一种不流血的折磨，他感到咽喉里由内向外在起火，下身的某个部位更是胀得要绷裂

“Brock，Bucky那一副要吃人的脸也叫可爱？你胆子还真是不小呢。”Steve微笑着舔过他汗湿的侧颈，下身开始主动进攻了

“可怜没人爱嘛，Aha~”被没有准备的一顶，顶碎了黑发男人的从容

“Brock，你也应该欺负够Bucky了。”耳根被火热的舌头扫过，“是不是也该让他加入了？”

“我欺负……就像说得你不是……帮凶一样！”这有大家伙的金发男人就不能稍微停顿一下让他把话说完？“我，可以说不的？”

“当然，如果你能拒绝得了他。”向上一顶在怀里的人只剩下颤抖和喘息，此时的老友估计都想把他们这对上演春宫刺激他的当场消灭了。

“Winter Bucky，你要一起么？”猛地收缩内部听到了Steve压抑的呻吟，Rumlow对着雷鸣闪电的男人发出诱惑的邀请

“一起？”长发男人上前勾起他的下巴，甜美的笑脸让人有一瞬间忘了他是危险的掠食者。“我理解的是双龙对吗？”

“Uh huh.随你怎么理解，问题是你敢不敢玩？”Rumlow神态轻佻地挑眉看着娃娃脸，一只手指伸进自己与Steve相连的入口。然后第二根、第三根，沿着男人插在体内坚硬的阴茎上下运动，暧昧淫靡的水声在房间里是喘息外的唯一声音。

"你够胆吗？还是说你只是个空有气势的美人儿。"男人的能力遭到质疑，这可是什么都能忍，唯独这一点是个爷们儿就绝对忍不了的！

“那你接着了。”甜美的笑容过后是急促的进入，但是这次Bucky没有刚才的莽撞，在Rumlow变了脸色的一刻他停下了硬性的闯入而是用他的机械臂去安慰那个疲软的器官。

“Aha !你这是什么！”瞪大双眼向着长发的男人，他什么时候拿了情趣用品？

“Oh~你是说这个？”男人天真的表情看来相当无辜

“Ahaaaa~”一阵强烈的震动从阴茎上传来，被自慰强烈多的快感让Rumlow一阵抽搐

“B、Bucky~”殃及到Steve了，最上面的老友也是一副强忍住不露怯的样

“这得感谢Stark小子，多亏他的创意。”三个人里长相最柔和的人让Rumlow有种感觉，想戳烂眼前这张诳死人的脸

老表！Tony Stark！诅咒你一辈子被表嫂踩在脚底下！此时还身处无聊会议的Tony想出来放风透口气，结果刚一溜出来就被Popper抓着领子扔回了会场。此后便传出Stark Industries的掌舵者Tony Stark就是个空管头，Pepper Potts才是真正的幕后控制实权者！

“啊！也就只有他那样的变态才配你这样的变态！啊！”被前方的震动弄得有点受不起了，尖端已经有液体析出了

“Bucky！Stop!”这混蛋只进到一半，他可是整根在里面！强烈的收缩勒得Steve又疼又爽，如果他现在射出来一定被已经不知道义气是何物的Bucky耻笑到死！

“你这是要当快炮手的节奏？”知道他难受还故意来这招？阴险！

“你不玩就算了，出去！美男，咱们继续！”一脚踹在Bukcy的大腿上，反正都这样了不管了！

“Uh，你……”Bucky感到Rumlow收紧穴口想把他挤出去，而Steve也带着落井下石的微笑，还拉过Rumlow扭过他的头亲吻着他

“Ok,all of you.”把Rumlow的腿掰得更开，在退出到只剩下三角形头部时一下全部顶到底

“Ah!”接吻的两个同时痛呼出声，Rumlow被这恶意的进入逼得痛呼，Steve则被Rumlow咬破了嘴唇而叫了一声

“Steve and Boy，我们开始？”和下面的老友换了下眼神，二人便配合有序地动了起来，此进彼出没有间断也无停歇

“Ah~Hoo~别……”不论是弓起身还是跨下腰，都会有一根坚挺火热的滚烫铁柱直直地戳刺在柔软的肠道里

“Brock，Babe，舒服吗？”Steve的手掌放在Rumlow没有赘肉的腹部上，手下能感觉到自己或是Bucky的阴茎在进入怀里人体内时那种将肠道撑起的感觉，太美妙了！

“Hoo~”被二人配合无间夹击的Rumlow连个字节都发不出，出口的就是甜腻的呻吟，泪腺更是像被施了开启的魔咒泪滴没有闸门般汹涌而下

“不说话？那就是不够舒服了？”Bucky得出了他自己的结论，两个人由缓慢变成了高速的运动，好像快被磨得冒烟了

停下！快停下！身体要烧着了！没有一刻空闲下来的身体总是会含着根巨物，边流泪边摇头，这是大脑被欲火燃烧的Rumlow唯一能做出的反应了

“在摇头呢。”Steve轻咬着Rumlow布满湿滑汗水的肩膀，“不够舒服？”什么思维？果然变态会传染！

“Ahaaa!”收紧的洞口紧缩的小腹肌肉痉挛的肠道，Rumlow的阴茎又硬又大，一股股热量正在向上涌是男人就知道是什么来了

“Ha~What are you doing?”再不说话就不是惨的问题了，Bucky那个除了长相哪都透着变态的家伙竟然纂住了他的阴茎，手指还堵住了尿道。

带着压力的液体找不到出口又反流回来，憋得自己生疼，太不人道了！

"Brock，一起。"另一只手揉搓着他的乳头，感觉湿腻的像是在分泌乳汁

“放手！”两手去掰握住要害的手，但无论他如何用力那只手都纹丝不动

“当然得一起了，你怎么能在我这个也许不太行的人之前呢？”Bucky眼睛里的邪恶很明显，他就是在气Rumlow之前三番四次的奚落他

这两个老人家也清楚，这个小子先满足了他是不会管他们是不是尽兴的，所以在他们爽之前绝不能满足他的要求。在几轮强烈的冲刺下，Steve和Bucky也到达了他们的临界点，已经有前液滴落下来了

“Bucky”Steve的表情表明他已经抵达那个最后的时刻了

“一起。”老战友对视一笑，两股炙热的液体将水枪一样冲刷着肠道，附着在壁上的粘膜好像被烫化了随着热液一起落下来

“Hoo，放手”

“现在，我们谁才是乖乖被插的Girl？”舔去下落的泪水，但是男人始终没应答

“Brock，别再倔下去了。”Steve边安慰着怀里人边瞪视老友让他别太过

“告诉我，我们谁才更像姑娘？说出来，我就放手。”低语的诱惑

“Me”手指移开了，但是手掌还抓着不放

“OK，那是谁操得小姑娘这么爽？”真是流氓呀

“You。”力道松了一点

“那You是谁？”不信你不屈服

“Winter Bucky!”“把话说全呀。”

“Winter Bucky操得我很爽，Let me cum!”手放开了，那种会死人的胀痛感随着白浊液体一起离开了身体，Rumlow疲惫地躺在Steve身上起不来了

Steve微笑着搂住他，Bucky也轻笑着吻上疲倦的睡颜


	8. Chapter 8

“Brock，你快回来！不然，我就不穿盔甲从这里跳下去！”Tony站在Stark大厦顶楼平台上，以坠楼的趋势向边缘没任何犹豫地走下去

“No!老表，别想不开！”像诈尸一样突地坐起来的Rumlow让从尾椎升起的一股钻心剧痛生生疼出一身冷汗

“怎么了吗？Brock?”“大清早的不睡觉鬼叫什么？”家里进贼啦？老表你的警报系统是玩假的？右边一个金发的美男子一脸担忧，还用手背探了探他额头叹了口气，“还好没发烧。”

“都有力气清晨叫春，应该是发骚不是发烧。”左边歪着个长发男人，那糟糕的性格真是诋毁那漂亮的长相，而且他还压住他的被子害他像挺尸一样没全坐起来。想起了昨夜的激情，揪起被子猝不及防地一掀，咕咚一声响体重200磅以上的男人滚下去同时连带翻倒了几个组合沙发凳。

“呵呵，Bucky他就是摔摔更健康。”他右边的金发男人也翻身下去，那边是个L型沙发，唯一的单人床让Rumlow独自占据，谁让他负伤在身？金发男人在他脸颊上亲了一口，别像看女朋友一样看他一个大男人行吗？“早餐吃牛奶、培根煎蛋怎么样？”

“我要牛奶。”“换成红酒！”Rumlow撇撇嘴有些鄙视地上爬起来的人，不要像小朋友一样叫着我要牛奶好不好？

“红酒是养人，但是喝久亦伤身，而且早餐哪里有人喝酒？”Steve不赞成Rumlow的提议，坚持不让他喝酒。“牛奶或是橙汁里先一个。”

“我要咖啡，提神醒脑，尤其能帮某人清脑。”然后很快闪到Steve身后，朝着头脑不清的黑脸Bucky挤眉弄眼，但由阵痛带来的呲牙咧嘴表情逗笑了Steve

美国队长表示他只有牛奶和橙汁能提供，并且要求Rumlow吃早餐必须要有饮品，最后他们谈妥以一杯温水代替。美男的手艺比想象中还好，如果要是个女人一定不少人想娶回家当老婆。那个除了脸能看外加条拉风假肢的家伙，让他给牛奶加个热都差点烧坏了设备，谁要和他一起生活，后果不敢想呀

“我得回去找Tony了，不知道这家伙在我失联这几天有没有报警？”他到是很希望表嫂多给那闲到蛋疼的表哥多派点活，让他别无聊到真去打扰警察

“他还怕有人拐你？”Bucky的语气听着就是让手发痒

“你觉得这世界上变态还少吗？譬如说你。”结果长发男人流氓样十足地把他圈进怀里，正常的手伸进裤腰里了，Rumlow的手也转动了门把手

“早上好，Ro……啊！”站在门口的娇小女性在看到两个大男人暧昧的举动时，脸红地尖叫起来

“Hi，Luv。别紧张， 我们昨天狂欢都喝多了，还有人似乎喝坏脑子了。”Rumlow一巴掌啪啦开喝坏脑子的人，和善地冲着姑娘笑。“有事？”

“啊，算了。”失望的表情出现，这又是这两个家伙的倾慕者吧。“好男人不是结婚了就是Gay。”姑娘摇头叹气，好男人都是绝版珍藏品

“那你们是Lover？”名为八卦的气息从女孩那里溢出来，姑娘的表情马上从沮丧切换成狗仔队的热忱。“你们是在玩Three Some吧，你们中间有一对吗？”姑娘的八卦热忱只让Rumlow头疼和眼角直蹦

“We are a couple。”长发的漂亮男人睁着他童叟无欺的骗人脸凑到Rumlow身后，激起女性喜爱的娃娃脸上有些局促。“他昨晚可把人欺负惨了。”不好意思地抿咬着下唇，脸颊绯红，Rumlow翻着白眼在腿打哆嗦

“Hi,bad！”女孩冲Rumlow皱着眉，在责怪他对这样的美人用粗，谁让这天生的演员在面相上胜了他

“我欺负你哈~”Rumlow坏男人十足地捏住长发男人性感的下巴，“亲爱的你不是就喜欢那样吗？”

“WOW！你坏死了。”比他高大的男人靠近他怀里，顺口隔着衣服咬了他一口

“Winty，你现在胡子长得真不赖。”Rumlow向着面露探究的女孩笑笑，又回头轻柔地摸着男人柔软的长发。“你明明喜欢男人，却干吗还要做变性手术？”

闻言惊讶的是两个人再加一个人，两位当事人和一位一直在默默旁听的人

“告诉我，是不是因为你喜欢男人？”女孩扒住Rumlow脖子目露凶光

“我，全喜欢，但可能分给男人的多一些。”反正是个玩笑

“这位先生，不，小姐，也不！”Bucky现在的脸不是难堪而是难看，女孩直接理解成了是他秘密被揭露的反应。“你变性变的挺成功的，好好加油！”然后女孩跑下楼了，Rumlow还冲她喊小心点

“Bucky，发小这么多年，我竟不知道你出生时性别是女。”然后Steve马上举起星盾，金属相撞的刺耳噪音随即响起。趋着两位打得正欢快之际，Rumlow大摇大摆地回去找他表兄了

“老，嗷！”什么东西袭击他？

“Brock，这几天你跑哪去了？急死我了！”Tony顶着一副自带墨镜像秤砣一样沉得他有点气不顺，但他表哥当时看到他还真挤出了眼泪。“你手机关机，让Jarvis追踪只找到手机。听酒吧工作人员说你当天跟个炮友走了，也没说你们去哪，急死我了。”

“才不过几天而以，你又没收到敲诈勒索什么的。”想摆脱他那化身八爪鱼的表兄，但这家伙就像他突然多出的一坨赘肉，“对了，老表，你没……”

“Sir，不需要报警了吧。”AI管家的悦耳伦敦声响起，Rumlow松了口气，他回来的还挺是时候的

“老表，你不用跟着我吧？”Tony像他的影子一样，走到哪跟到哪而且他专注盯着他的眼神让他一阵阵发紧

“你是我最后一个亲人了，要是人也走了我该怎么办？”原来这什么都不缺的富豪也有怕丢的，他怕丢失亲情

“老表，我保证以后我绝对到哪都会跟你联系。”也许Tony的落寞表情影响了他，之后他表兄兴奋地仆到他身上四肢并用缠上来

放松地窝在宽大的沙发里，Rumlow调控着电视的频道，然后一则新闻吸引了他的注意力。大的题目打出来，XX市的神秘收藏品大盗，播音员的讲述更让他感性兴趣。她称这个大盗为交叉骨，Rumlow很感兴趣，有那个人会给自己起这种绰号？

在他看到大标题写的地点时,这地名好熟。这不是他不久前在一个重要展览开幕前，去偷的那家收藏馆吗？他有留名吗？那个叫做交叉骨的大盗，不是在说他吧

记录小姐转向目击者，问他有没有发现盗贼的身形或形容一下体貌特征，但那体态略胖的目击者表示他没有直接目击本人。Rumlow在心里诽谤，废话，我出去时连个鬼影都没碰着。如果不是开幕式之前的视察，也许这帮棒槌一直都不知道他放了个假货进去又蒙了几天

但那大腹便便的人称他有证明盗贼身份的证据，这让Rumlow感到稀奇，他可没有留名的习惯。然后那个胖男人拿出一只透明证物袋，那袋子里装着证明盗贼身分物件，那是一只鸡的交叉骨！竟可笑的被当成他身分的证明

想他当天盗取物品过后，高兴地买了份炸鸡交叉骨来打牙祭，正好有个浑身脏兮兮的孩子可怜地望着他。他就把另一只新的给孩子了，孩子拿着肉骨头兴高采烈地跑走了，那个孩子是收藏馆一位清洁工的亲戚，有时会跑进去玩那天孩子正好躲在馆里一个角落吃东西。


End file.
